Godzilla & King Kong: Book Two
by AdamtheGojiFan
Summary: Godzilla and King Kong are still moving for the United States! General Costa races to solve the problem as officials panic. No one can deny that the threat is getting closer and closer.
1. Chapter 1

Book Two

"If Gojira could survive the blast from that of a hydrogen bomb…

… then what makes you think bombs and bullets can do anything to hurt him?"

-Doctor Kyohei Yamane-hakase

Archer

August 5, 2029 10:41 AM

Sailors gathered what they could from the rubble and turmoil caused by the spectacle the night previous. Archer moved about thinking rapidly about saving his own hide. Passing back and forth, he watched each man picking up the ruins of the camp, and passing them along to a pit where they were throwing the stuff into.

Archer threw his hands behind his back, accepted the feelings being held in his head. His camera was gone, everything he had shot, everything he has scene for proof was now smashed beneath a footprint. But, his own mind had created a scheme. It can only happen once, and only once. His mind raced to craft the plan as best he could with the blistering sun shining upon his already blistered head. This is a one shot deal, he thought ignoring the pain. One for all the money in the world…

Sailors were taking no chances. John Archer saw this. They moved about with their weapons constantly at the ready. Those with a gun were loaded. There was no making a mistake like the night before. Archer simply continued to march his body across the land beneath him.

He then looked up; saw Sweet standing by the shore giving others their orders. Archer smiles, moved for him, and prepared what to say.

"Sweet," Archer shouted limping.

Sweet turned with a grim face, and a long scowl.

"What is it, Archer?"

Sweet seemed to be ignoring him. This annoyed Archer as he watched Sweet moving about, trying not to look at him.

"I have an idea," said Archer with enthusiasm.

Sweet then turned immediately after the words finished. His anger was present in his face. Archer saw his redness.

"I have had enough of your plans!"

Archer shook his head and retorted.

"Listen, Sweet… I've lost the camera… everything we say here is gone. I have a plan to make up for it."

"And get more of my boys killed right?"

"God no," stated Archer trying to hide his anger. "Just hear me out."

Sweet hesitated. Archer was on edge enough already. I have no time, Sweet needs to hurry up, he thought.

"Alright… what is it?"

Archer smiled.

"We capture, Kong."

"Kong…" Sweet began to laugh soon after. He continued with, "… what is that some name you conjured up for that ape?" Sweet continued to laugh wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Not me… people from Indonesia. Many spoke of legends of a giant ape… they named it Kong… don't you think it fits?"

"I think you're a damned idiot… that's what," stated Sweet.

Archer cringed at that. No one ever spoke to him like that. Not even his producers, or executives. He always got what he wanted, and no one would stand in his way. Sweet was the first, and this feeling was new to Archer. He thought of a politicians approach.

"Sweet, the name doesn't matter… but my plan does."

Sweet shook his head, then looked at the ground. His mouth flattened, clearly thinking of something. Archer saw this, and took the opportunity to sway his opponent's opinion.

"I saw the bulldozers you have on that ship, as well as the stock piles of chloroform. We can raft them over here… dig a pit. Then, you can tell your sailors to cut down the surrounding trees to cover it… make a trap for Kong."

Sweet interrupted.

"And just how will you attract him?"

Archer gave his answer.

"Every time we were in danger, Kong was there. Those worms, that red creature… Kong was there. We can attract him by firing our guns in the air. Sweet, come on. Fill that pit with the chloroform, lead Kong to it, let him fall in," John could not help but smile at the image. "We'll be famous the world over."

"You're a lunatic," stated Sweet waving him off. He began to walk away.

Archer followed closely.

"Sweet, come on! Think of it. Kong: The Eighth Wonder of the World. The tale of how Captain Josh Sweet and his gallant crew caught the beast. We'd make millions, and I'd share it with all of you! His name up in lights on Broadway, London, Paris… Sweet just think of it!"

Sweet stopped, swallowed, then turned to look at Archer in the eyes. He took a deep breath as Archer waited in anticipation.

"So many of my boys died here because of you, Archer…"

"And with the camera gone," Archer interrupted. "They would have died for nothing."

"Out of the question. Don't you dare pull that bull shit on me" exclaimed Sweet with furry.

Archer saw this, and thought of only one thing to say. He knew it would persuade him.

"Joshua."

Sweet's face went from furry to pure sorrow. Archer gave a crooked smile. He had won again, and to drive his point home, he would pull of the finishing blow.

"Do you want him to have died for nothing?"

Archer made sure his voice sounded caring. I do not care about him at all, he thought. He died from his own fault. Not my problem.

Sweet straightened his back, blinked several times trying not to show his tears dripping from his eyes.

"Alright, Archer. You have one chance… don't you make my people die in vain."

"I won't," Archer stated to reassure Sweet. "No one else will die here."

Archer's victory was final, and all chances of failure had slipped his mind. He felt in a bliss, and he walked away to find Richard, ignoring Sweet who was still standing with wet tears falling to the rocks below.


	2. Chapter 2

Costa

August 5, 2029 3:46 PM

The President made the right call, he thought as he held a "Top Secret" sheet of paper from directly sent from the White House server. With only one glance it over, Costa knew exactly what it would be about. Both the President and the Secretary of Defense wanted General Costa to personally attend a joint meeting with the US Senate. Costa knew that this day was coming. After Admiral Treadwell's naval disaster, not only the Government, but the people would want an answer. So many had died out there, and those who had the unfortunate state of living had so many radiation burns that they too would die within the month. Costa would have to bring both Clarkson and Demoras with him. They would have to explain, somehow, what that thing is, thought Costa. The sheet dated that the meeting would take place in three days. That gave Costa plenty of time to prepare a flight, and ready some sort of speech.

Costa stood from his chair, folded the paper, then held it to his side. He moved for his cabin's door, then moved outside to the long stretched hallway to the main room. Soldiers saluted him as he walked by, but Costa felt no need to salute back. His mind raced with what to say. Of all things, I don't want to start a panic, he thought. The main room doors slid open, and closed as he stepped in. He glared around, and everyone was doing their jobs. Costa smiled at that. They have been trained well. They know what is at stake.

Costa looked around to see both Clarkson and Demoras.

"Clarkson, Demoras… I need you," he ordered.

Both of them stood and stared at Costa wide eyed. Hagans moved his head slightly. Costa saw that move. He probably wants to hear what's going on. Then, Costa looks back to the two brilliant minds.

"You two are to come with me to Washington, DC. We have a presentation to make to the Senate."

Demoras took a step forward and asked, "Just what do they want us to say?

Costa gave a firm reply.

"Just tell them what you know. What you've told us here."

Clarkson shook his head.

But, General," he paused. "Most of that is speculation."

"It's better than nothing. Those speculations may save thousands of lives," answered Costa with a reassuring smile.

Clarkson looked around keeping his head still. Then, closing his eyes, h shook his head up and down in agreement.

Costa felt the need to interject, keep Clarkson's hopes up. Hagans had shot down everything Clarkson proposed. He felt a level of sympathy for him, and especially Miss Conley. Hagans was coming to be just a stuck up officer, and in reality he had no experience in leading. Somehow though, Washington seemed to love him. Costa personally saw the position of promotion to Monty, and vouched for him repeatedly. But instead, the promotion was going to go to Hagans. Costa despised that, but he had to act like he cared. Monty had seen more than Hagans could dream of right now.

"You'll do just fine," Costa stated.

Clarkson looked up at him and gave a corked smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Archer

August 5, 2029 7:56 PM

Dirt was raised into the air from the two bulldozers digging into the ground. Luckily their work was easier because of the natural geography the area had let them use. Axes and chainsaw hacked away at the red wood sized trees, and one by one they fell with a loud thud. Archer stood at the highest point of the area, crossing his arms and proudly and giving his cocky smile. Richard was to his front, laying down cables that other sailors would connect to the explosives lining the bottom of the chloroform to be placed in the pit.

Sweet moved up to Archer's side. He did not make eye contact with him. Archer did not care. I don't want to look at you either, he thought.

"How much longer," Archer asked.

"Another two hours. We made good time Mister Archer."

"Your sailors work well. Let's hope it holds up."

Sweet interjected.

"It better…"

"And it will," Archer finished.

Richard moved away from the cable handing it to another sailor. Archer watched him limp his way over to his front. Archer shook his head.

"The cables are placed, Archer."

Archer placed his hands on Richard's shoulders. His excitement was showing on his face. Archer could not speak, his hands trembled, his eyes full of pure delight. Soon everything will be in place, and Kong would be his, and only his. His mind was racing with all sorts of possibilities. The spot lights were shining in his head reading, 'The Eighth Wonder' in sparkling words. He could practically taste the money, the fame and fortune of exploiting this monster.

Archer put down his hands from Richard, who was smiling at him in the same manor.

"This'll work," Archer said.

"I know it will. We'll be famous," stated Richard with bright eyes.

Archer moved to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the detonation charges. The line went to the pit. Sailors were rolling the cases of chloroform to that same location. He moved closer to the edge, looked down at the rocks piled up on the sides that the bulldozers had dug up. Most were large pieces, and the red dirt was piled along another side. The pit was complete, and now they were pushing that dirt away and flattening the remains. Archer again felt an over powering excitement. He did all he could not to shake. Richard moved beside him and crossed his arms. Archer felt a companionship between them two at that moment. Archer moved his eyes to look over at him. Richard too was smiling. Archer then looked back at the trees being slowly torn apart and dragged to the new location to cover the pit below. Kong would have to step on that, and fall in. This plan is genius, Archer thought. It has to work, it has to.

11:24 PM

Archer moved about as sailors finished their final preparations for the pit. The moon was high in the sky, shining brightly down onto them all. Archer felt a confidence rise within him. He knew this would work.

Sailors climbed to the highest points of the surrounding ledges. They knew what was going to come, thought Archer, crossing his arms again as he watched all those climbing over each other. Richard again stood by his side, o expression on his face. Archer felt the need to lift his chin up, feeling the insurance of those around him following his orders.

Archer looked for Sweet. He was standing Archer's far right, close to the edge.

"Sweet," exclaimed Archer.

Sweet turned towards his location answering his call.

"Give the order," Archer continued.

Sweet looked away slowly, then down at the armed sailors. He lifted his arm slowly, and those bellow him waited for the order.

Throwing his arm down with all his might, Sweet shouted, "Fire!"

Machine Gun burst and shot guns filled the surroundings. They were doing as Archer requested: soot into the air continuously until their clips have emptied. The sound would carry across the island, and attract their target. It will work, it has to, it just has to, Archer repeated in his head.

The shooting ceased, and an eerie silence filled Archer's ears. The shots echoed, until falling silent in the distance. Archer leaned forward in anticipation, the silence seeming to never end. No birds, no insects, everything was perfectly silent but the ocean behind him. The silence just continued, showing no sign of changing.

"What's wrong," asked the familiar voice of Richard.

Archer replied.

"I don't know."

He took a few steps forward listening for anything different. There was no changed, and he felt himself sink inside. His weariness turned to dread. Archer then heard Sweet step up beside him. He made no eye contact wishing to avoid any personal confrontation. Archer knew he had failed. He felt like a little kid being called to the principal's office.

"It didn't work," stated Sweet monotone.

Archer said nothing. He felt the weight of his defeat getting heavier every second that passed. It was over for him, he would return with nothing. That had never before happened to him. He finally knew the feeling of defeat, and if he ever got another chance to redeem himself, he would take it, no matter what it was.

The silence was finally broken by a single scream from the jungle. Archer jumped to attention at this, followed by the commotion of sailors moving about and preparing for anything.

"It's Kong," screeched several sailors. "Kong's coming!"

Richard butted in.

"Come on, John," he began. "Push it."

"Not yet," Archer replied. "I want to see him first."

Trees snapped and feel causing echoes to be pushed their way. One by one they fell as Kong pushed his way forward.

Archer's thoughts changed almost instantly. The feeling of failure escaped him, and now he was going to get his wish. He trembled and shook with adrenalin pouring through his veins. Wiping his hair away from his forehead, he continued to stare at the jungle, awaiting the spring the mouse trap.

Walking on two feet, hunched over, came the gorilla ready for a fight. Letting out a few grunts, it looked around, halting as it sniffed the air looking confused. It's snarling lips lowered covering the teeth, and continued to move forward cautiously. Sailors watched in pure terror as it approached the trap. Archer licked his lips in anticipation. He could feel Kong's every footstep, feeling the vibrations get worse, and worse as it got closer. Archer's heart slammed against the inside of his chest like a boxer.

Kong lifted his massive arms, roaring, piercing everyone's ears. Archer laughed while this was going on. Richard held his ears tightly.

Sweet stepped forward.

"Archer, don't just stand there! Blow the god damn chloroform!"

Archer could not help but smile. He hit the red button, detonating the explosives bellow the crates in the pit. The canisters fell over, causing the gas to lift and fill the pit with the poisonous fumes.

Kong pushed forward, searching, taking every step with caution. He pushed closer and closer to the trap. Archer saw this and leaned forward, face beat red with excitement. Kong took two more steps, then with a loud crack in the Earth, the cover fell down into the crater of gas. He feel forward, and the mist consumed him fully. Kong coughed and coughed bellow as he tried to get out. Instead, inhaling the fumes only made it worse for the gorilla. Archer watched with pure delight, and Richard patted on the shoulder. Then, Kong raised an arm one last time, letting out an agonizing grumble that lasted for several seconds. Archer looked t Sweet who was looking away with his arms crossed. The arm fell beneath the mist, and the unconscious beat lay dormant.

Sailors rose with cheers, the plan had worked. Men ran down the cliffs towards the pit screaming and shouting with joy. Archer did not move. He stood and watched the sight; whishing h had his camera to shoot this. His childish smile covered his face from ear to ear as he took in his victory.

The crackle of thunder startled him. Archer looked up at the clouds as lightning flashed. Rain began to fall onto his face, and then a down pour began. Ran covered the island, and the lightning gave an eerie glow over everyone. Archer felt his body becoming drenched, then he looked down at the pit, and his smile disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First thing is first, the next parts will come soon. I have just been so focused on my other story that I put this one aside for a little bit. Now, the ideas are flowing again! YAY**

**Second thing: This is a true Human story, like the original Godzilla. Many want me to focus on the monster point of view, like jump into G's thoughts. When they appear, I do, but I do it through description. This focuses on the hardness, and how terrible a G attack would be in reality. This is not one of those fan fictions where G can speak! My job is to make this as realistic as humanly possible, and that's just not how to do it (making G speak)**

**Thank you **


	5. Chapter 5

Costa

August 6, 2029 6:14 AM

Their jet had managed to land early in the morning amongst the consuming down pour outside. It was still dark out, and his luggage was brought into his cab, and the drive to the White House began. Costa always loved it in Washington. He admired the views, the history, and it was his second home. Though now, he felt like the Underground in New York was more of a home than even his one in Illinois.

The can doors opened and he allowed Clarkson to exit first into the falling water that caused them to get soaked. Costa held his brief case close to his body. It was full of important papers vital to project "G". Now it was his turn to face the rain. His uniform clanged with every step as he avoided the puddles and moved towards the White House. Throwing on his hat, the water began to collect, and it dripped down in front of his eyes, blurring his vision. A sergeant saluted him as he walked by.

He managed to get up with Clarkson.

"Where's Demoras," Clarkson asked.

"He'll be here within the half hour. He told me he had some research to do immediately when he arrived."

"On what," asked Clarkson. "Or do you know?"

"No doubt it has to do with radiation fallout," answered Costa.

They moved up the White House stairs, and two secret service men greeted them at the door. Both shook Costa's hand, now soaked with the down pour of rain. They guided them along a hallway to an elevator in which they entered, listening to the chatter going on around them. Costa could hear his name several times. One service man struck a button, and the doors closed in the elevator. They moved for the second floor, and it pushed upwards. The hum soothed Costa, having no sleep the last two nights.

The doors opened revealing a curved hallway with the floor covered with a dark blue carpet. To Costa's side were several rooms with pictures of either past Presidents, or important figure heads. Costa could recognize most of them, but his mind was cut short by the sight of his room door. A secret service man opened it, and waited for him to enter. Costa saw this, then entered causally.

It was a pretty room, with walls white, and that same dark blue carpet. To the room's end was a window revealing the streets outside. The rain covered it, causing everything to look wavy. Costa saw the bed, and smiled. He hated the one at the base back in New York, so this was a good sight to see in his mind. He shut the door, and began to make himself comfortable.

August 7, 2029

Judging by the looks Senate members were giving him, they were not happy. Costa sat at the center of the room, studying every facial expression made from the chambers laid out before him. Many members were still walking in, slowly making their way to their seats. They split into their respective parties, then looked up.

The Vice President then stood, and made his way to the center podium. He called the Senate into order, and then came the public session.

Costa looked over at both Clarkson and Demoras. Both of them looked worried, and Costa gave them a smile to try and reassure them. He shook his head up and down, then looked back at the Senate Chambers where each awaited with annoyed faces. They looked as if they either did not care, or they wanted to blame Costa. Why, he thought to himself. He was not the one responsible for any of this. But, the President placing him in charge of all operations meant he would ultimately have to take the blame for Admiral Treadwell's massacre.

Clarkson made his way to a side podium as Demoras lowered a projector screen behind him.

"May we ask the lights be turned off," asked Demoras.

The Vice President pointed to a clerk, and they rose to turn off the lights. It took a while for Costa to gather some sense of night vision so he could view the faces of those sitting to his front. He knew what both Clarkson and Demoras was about to say, and it would have to be blunt and to the point. All he knew was that this would not have the public session most hearings had with cameras and news reporters. They were explicitly excluded for this meeting, and Costa understood why. The information could scare the public even more so causing mass riots. Yet, at the same time he felt like this information would have to be released. The people had to know what was happening outside their shores. They had to know about the storm that is approaching.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," began Clarkson. "My name is Charles Clarkson, and this is Professor Demoras. We all know about the tragedy with Admiral Treadwell, but we're not here to make apologies for the mistakes of those before. In fact, we are here to inform you of what's to come."

The projector behind him turned on, and black and white footage played of Godzilla's attack in 1954.

"This is Godzilla," stated Clarkson with a red dot pointer. "You all know this by now. But how much do you actually know of what happened to Japan that night?"

No one answered, but many who seemed disinterested Costa noticed began to sit forward and watching the Japanese Army throw what they could into the creature, and it not even flinching.

"2,956 were left dead due to a lack of preparation from Japanese Parliament, and another 5,000 soon died after from radiation exposures and burns. This of course does not even scratch the surface of those left without homes, food or shelter. To make matters worse, this will happen here in the US if we continue to do nothing to prepare for immediate evacuations and promote martial law in threatened and important areas."

The Senate began to speak to themselves, many were clearly questioning the purpose of martial law. Costa knew that Clarkson was correct in his assessment, but the Senate would unfortunately be much more skeptical to the idea.

The footage stopped playing as a satellite picture showed on screen. There was a lot of smoke being pushed into the atmosphere, and Costa knew it was from the naval blockade.

"This was taken merely three hours after the Naval attack by Admiral Treadwell, against both Demoras' and I's recommendation to hold off on the attack in place of more strategic check points to slow Godzilla's advancements were ignored by him. Now, more than 1,000 naval soldiers from Japan, Russia and the US are dead. They will never go home to their wives, or their families. And to make matters worse, the amount of radiation expelled from this failed attack has struck its way into Canada. Already, animals are reported dying by the hundreds, and once fertile ground has been rendered useless. But, more importantly, the number of still born babies has risen by 20% in Northern and Easter Canada because of the radiation in the air, and food."

Pictures were displayed behind him of dead cows, destroyed crops, and weeping mothers. The Senate continues to talk amongst themselves as each picture was prominently shown.

"Order please," came the voice of the Vice president.

The Senate Chambers slowly calmed as Costa watched Clarkson wait patiently. Then, another satellite photograph showed up onto the screen. It was black and white with a blurry, white colored figure in the center.

"This is the best photograph we have of the creature's full form so far. The original creature of Godzilla that attacked Japan was a normal member of the Godzillasaurus family. With the radiation mutating the former dinosaur, it grew to be 164 feet tall. But this one, already is different. Myself and Professor Demoras have concluded it to be a member of the Godzillasaurus-gigantis species that dominated most of the western hemisphere. This is unlike the one from Japan 75 years ago. This one is much, much bigger."

The Senate again broke into conversations. This was interrupted by the slam of the hammer of the Vice President.

"Order in the Chambers! Order!"

Clarkson began to speak despite the Senate not quieting down.

"This explains why the creature is swimming for the east coast! It believes it is heading home!"

That made the Senate almost dead silent. They all looked forward at either the projector or Clarkson.

"We are willing to answer any questions you might have."

"Lights," stated the Vice President.

The lights to the chamber snapped on, and the Senate began to speak and move in their seats.

"Quiet please," came the same voice. "Quiet!"

The floor managed to stay quiet for a few seconds before the Senate President gave permission for questions to be asked. Several hands shot into the air at once. Costa expected that, but had absolutely now idea what kind of questions each would ask.

The Vice President chose someone, and the man stood up flattening his blazer.

"What are the signs of radiation poisoning?"

Demoras stepped forward.

"There are many signs. First is a feeling of being sick to your stomach, or even a feeling of severe headaches. Eventually, one's body will begin to shut down. Your liver will die, followed by the deterioration of the stomach and other important bodily organs. Then one will begin to cough and vomit blood. Finally," he paused. "You die."

The Senate member sat silently as another man stood.

"How can we prevent this," the next asked.

"We can't," replied Clarkson. "All we can do is wait and evacuate any place where Godzilla might land."

"You mean to say that there is no safety precautions we could take?"

Clarkson looked down, and costa leaned forward.

"No," Clarkson finally answered.

The Senate began to speak and talk amongst themselves. Each sounded slightly panicked and in pure fear. This caused another Senator to stand, and speak.

"What will the loses be if Godzilla does land here," she asked.

"When Godzilla lands," Clarkson began with a firm tone. "We have no idea, but expect thousands. That is excluding the military losses while everything unfolds."

The Senate floor got much louder, and the hammer struck the podium again and again as the Vice President tried to quiet them down.

"Order," he exclaimed several times before finally the chambers began to quiet.

Another Senator stood and was chosen to speak.

"What can we do to prevent Godzilla from landing on our soil?"

Clarkson shrugged.

"We don't know."

A voice shouted from the floor as several others stood.

"What'd you mean you don't know?"

"Yeah, you're supposed to be the experts," came another voice screaming from the other side.

"Order," barked the Senate President. "You're out of line Senators!"

"These gentlemen are fools! We must rally our forces and push the monster back to where it came from! We must defend our country at all costs!"

The Senate began to cheer and Clarkson spoke loudly into the microphone.

"With what, Senator," he asked. "Admiral Treadwell stated that our weapons are far more advanced that what they were, which is true. But they still did nothing to stop Godzilla from advancing. It pushed straight through the Admiral's line of defense as if nothing was even there!"

"We'll just have to try harder. Godzilla must not be allowed to reach American shores," came that same Senator.

The hammer was slammed down onto the podium, and the Vice President took an aggressive stance.

"This is a normal, public session, Senator," he stated in a threatening voice. "I suggest you follow conduct."

The Senator gave Costa a menacing look, and sat back down in his seat. Senators on either side of him began to whisper in his ears. Costa tried to ignore the sight, and drank what was left of his water. Then his mind came back to reality as the Senate President called forth another speaker to ask a question.

She stood from the far right of the group, and spoke loud and clear.

"We understand that there is another Godzilla-like creature is moving for the East Coast as we speak. You people have called this creature, 'Minlla'. What can you tell us of that creature, and why do you believe it too is coming for us?" She then sat down, unlike the others who just stood blaming both Clarkson and Demoras.

Clarkson cleared his throat and wiped the sweat from his face while stating, "Well, we don't really know. Miss Connelly is the person to go to in this matter. She knows more about Minlla than we do. But, I do know he is just a member of the Godzillasaurus family like the one in 1954. But what no one can say is what caused the mutations to occur, or why he is heading this way." He took a deep breath. "My honest guess, and I do man a guess because no one in the entire world has a true clue about how Godzillasaurus' creatures interacted with each other, that Minlla is coming here because of Godzilla."

The Senate floor again became alive with conversation. There were a few gasps, and Costa leaned forward to try and make out anything of what they were stating to each other.

The Vice President chose someone to ask another question, and that person stood.

"Mr. Clarkson," he said in a calm voice. "Why did you come to that conclusion? You are the world's leading scientist when it comes to the Godzilla. So why is it you have drawn that conclusion?"

The question was legitimate, and Costa was curious himself.

"All fossils found of the Godzillasaurus family have been found not in isolated cases. This means that there was always more than one found in a given area. The New York City subway system had uncovered not one Godzillasaurus fossil, but five. That lead me to the conclusion that they were social creatures. Naturally I gathered that they would be drawn to each other by some sort of communication we have no idea about. Again, this is all speculation from years of research, sir. We have no way of 100 percent knowing."

The Senate remained silent, and Costa saw the Vice President looking around. He made the motion to end questioning, and public session, and it was seconded. Now it came time to debate on what the next course of action was in dealing with these horrible threats.

There was silence at first as Clarkson and Demoras took their seats beside the General. He looked over at Clarkson who was staring off into space. He looked like he failed to do his job. Costa reached over to him, and tapped his shoulder. He smiled, trying to convey that Clarkson had done an exceptional job at giving the information.

"Mr. President," came a female voice from the Senate floor.

The caused Costa to look away from Clarkson, and focus at who was speaking. It was the Senate Minority leader.

The Vice President gave her permission to speak, and she did. She had her hair in a knot, and a green dress on, clearly trying to make herself look better than she really was.

She raised her arms and exclaimed, "After hearing the information laid out to us by these two gentlemen, I have come to the conclusion that this information should not become public."

The people behind her stood and began to cheer with loud shouts and whistles.

Then came another voice, this time one with a slight southern accent, and a husky sounding tone. He said, "I strongly disagree. Yes this information would scare the masses, but it has to be said for it's the truth. Yes, expect riots of fear, but the American people have the right to know!"

Those behind him clapped and cheered just as loud as those with the minority leader.

"So you want all hell to break lose in the country," shot the Minority leader standing back up. "How can you want that. So many lives would be at stake if…"

The man shot back at her with fire saying, "And compare those to the loses that monstrosity would generate if we say nothing!"

Once again, those sitting behind him stood with a thunderous applause.

The woman roared from her side with, "You idiot! Keep this a secret and many problems can be avoided all together! It's better if the masses don't know everything that can't be learned from books at the library. I'm telling you," she paused. "Keep this a secret!"

"No," came the same man. "The answer will be, and always shall be from us, no! No!"

The Senators behind him raised their fists and shouted, "No" at different times. The man turned and looked at them waving his arms in the air.

"Keep this a secret," came voices from the other side of the chambers.

"Order," shouted the Vice President slamming his hammer on the table. "Order, please!"

Costa watched as the situation got tense, and soon no one was listening the Senate President. People were still shouting how they felt the information eb laid, and Costa could not help but side with releasing the information. It would be better in the long run, but he could not believe that this would cause an argument which would result in punches being thrown.

"The truth must be made public," came a high pitched voice from the back of the room.

The Minority leader was being pulled back by security guards, but she was still flailing around, screaming her views to the other side.

The man was rallying his supporters behind him by facing with them.

"Release it, release it," they were all shouting.

Costa remained looking forward, almost in pure shock at how no one was willing to cooperate with each other, but a voice slightly jumped him out of his thoughts as the Senate president tried in vain to calm the situation.

"You know what," said Clarkson just loud enough that Costa could barely hear him. "The Japanese Parliament had this same discussion… and it got them nowhere."

Cost continued to look forward as guards came storming into the chambers, and tried hard to calm the ensuing violence. All of this over Godzilla.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Minlla is supposed to look like the G'65 suite. Also, points go to anyone if they know what movie I'm referring to here :D **

* * *

Hagans

August 7, 2029 2:14 PM

The room was busy with people watching the main monitor stationed at the front of the room. Hagan's had just gotten a frantic call from Monty to come up immediately, and how could he ignore that. Costa had placed him in charge after all, so nothing could be over looked. He wanted so desperately to impress the General, and he was going to prove it. But, now it seemed something terrible was going on. But where, he asked himself. The monitors indicated that what was going on was by the United Kingdom, and not north of Canada. That meant only one thing.

"Where's Miss Connelly," Hagans asked above the commotion going on all around him.

Shinzu made his was passed the soldiers passing papers to each other.

"She's on her way up. Colonel Montgomery just informed her of the situation," he said passing him a few papers.

Hagans took each and scanned them over while walking to the center of the room. Soldiers paid little attention to him as he did so. He then looked, reading about the British Royal Navy making a future attack on Minlla.

"Montgomery," Hagans barked. "When will the attack commence?"

Montgomery moved beside Hagans just looking forward.

"At 18:00 hours," he replied. "From the information relayed to us, the attack will take place in three stages. Stage one: aircraft will fire their missiles at Minlla. Stage two will consist of British destroyers moving in to draw him in a caverned area. Then comes stage three: the use of underwater missiles and depth charges. Sounds easy enough doesn't it?"

"Well," began Hagans. "At least someone has a plan around here. I'm glad they're just taking action finally."

He heard the sliding doors behind him open, so he turned to see who was coming in. Sure enough, it was Connelly making her way swiftly beside both him and Montgomery.

"What's going one," she asked in a frantic voice.

"The British Navy is going to attack your Minlla," Hagans replied.

"Why," she asked back looking directly at him. "What has he done?"

"He's destroyed several research submarines," Hagans answered. "And he's a threat the England itself. They can't just ignore that."

"God," Connelly began. "He's innocent. He will only attack anything that threatens him…"

Hagans felt annoyed with her, and he had to interrupt her.

"That creature is a monstrosity, and must be destroyed."

"But he's," she trailed off looking down at the ground. "He's innocent, Colonel."

Hagans turned his whole body towards her, wanting to show he had the power and she held none.

"Any monster that threatens any nation must be killed. That includes Minlla."

6:00 PM

"This is Naval High Command reporting," came a voice over the intercom. "Minlla spotted moving westward. I repeat: Minlla sported moving westward. "

Hagans had ordered all radio frequencies to be tuned in on the naval attack as it happened. Also, the British agreed to let them view live helicopter footage as the events unfold. This would allow both sides to assess the information at a moment's notice.

He sat at the front of a table looking down at the computer generated map of the soon to become battlefield. Montgomery sat to his right, and Shinzu to his left. Soldiers stood behind them, and on the other side, people typed on computers to show where all naval ships were located in terms of Minlla. Now they waited for British Hugh Command to give the word to attack.

"Commence plan one," came that same voice over the intercom.

From three aircraft carriers, jets began to take off one by one, and soar into the sky towards their target. They had mixtures of heavy fighters and support jets that filled everywhere they eye could see. Soon, shadows of each laid out a cast over every single ship at sea like a blanket.

The first wave had taken off, and now the second wave began to move into position as pilots scrambled from their hiding spots, and ran for their individual aircraft. Others helped ready missiles or double checked certain gages to make sure everything was ready.

Over the intercom of all the carriers came a loud, deep voice.

"Minlla spotted moving westward. Second wave prepare for takeoff! First wave, move out immediately. First wave move out immediately."

Several sailors watched as the other carriers took off their final members of the first waves. They looked through binoculars and watched as radar towers swiveled in their direction. From there, the only sound that could be heard was the roar of engines from each jet storming for their target.

Minlla's spikes were sticking out of the water as it continued to move for its objective. Water was displaced all around his body, and once in a while, he would pick up his head to take a breath, then immediately make it go under water. The sound of jets got closer, and louder with every second. But, Minlla seemed to not pay any attention to them. He kept moving forward despite the loud sounds of aircraft moving his way.

The heavy attackers were the first to reach Minlla. They came in low, and by groups of threes. Each readied their missile locks and prepared to fire. Every sing one aimed for the larger of the spins covering the creatures back as it continued moving forward away from them. From up in the sky, Minlla looked almost like an insignificant anomaly, but as the jets got closer, the sheer size became ever more prevalent. Its tail dragged along behind the body and could be seen under the crashing oceanic waves bellow.

"Move in for the attack!"

Hagans stood looking down at the map as the intercom became alive with other voices. Others stood punching in the coordinates of certain flight groups as they approached Minlla's position.

"Minlla spotted at five o'clock! Commence the attack! Commence the attack!"

The fighters split from their formations, and moved lower to begin their attack upon the creature moving bellow them at a fast pace. The heavy fighters made their first moves, diving straight for Minlla and having their missiles locked.

"Commence firing," came a loud voice over the radios.

The first missiles were launched, and each hit close to their target. This caused Minlla to pick his rounded head and jaw up, pushing the rest of his body underwater as more missiles struck around him. One hit his head, and he ducked underwater, pushing his spikes back into the air.

The first run was finished, and each jet flew overhead, directly above Minlla's spikes protruding from the water. They turned directly around to make their second attack, and once again dived in the same formations. This time, the missiles stuck mainly on target. The creature made the same movements as before as rockets struck beside him causing water to splash high into the air.

The smaller fighters began to make their dives, and all fifed at once. Again, the series of explosion trailed Minlla, and caused water to splash all around his body. They picked up just over his body, and turned to make another attack.

Minlla then shot his body from the water, his chest sticking out far and he waved his arms just as heavy fighter barley picked up just in time, dodging his attack. Minlla lowered his jaw, and let out a roar that could be heard inside each cockpit of every fighter. He dived back down and continued swimming forward.

The other fighters made their circle, and began to lay down a significant amount of fire on the creatures as its spike sank beneath the ocean waves, revealing his head. Minlla looked up at them with its confused eyes and the fighters shot another round of missiles. He ducked as the missiles struck all around his body, pushing one arm in front of the other to keep moving for his objective. Then came three direct hits on his spikes, causing Minlla to jump from the water slightly, revealing his tail and head as he plunged back down.

Three more fighters came back around firing what they had left for missiles, each striking their target either on the head or back. But these had no effect on the creature. Minlla still pushed his way forward against the oncoming waves of rockets. Water splashing in his eyes, he shut them and ducked under the waves causing his spikes to shoot up, and tail to be exposed at sea level.

A heavy fighter made its final shots at the monster, and was about to rise. Minlla was too quick, and reached up, colliding with the jet. The back end exploded in Minlla's face, as the rest shot downward into the water below his chest. Minlla sank down on top of it submerging itself and the remains of the jet.

Hagans sat back down as the jets moved back for the carriers. Connelly looked worried on the opposite side of him. Montgomery had since moved over to her side to try and comfort her. Shinzu was reading off a few reports to soldiers all around the place, walking back and forth and giving orders.

"Minlla has submerged completely. Several missiles have hit their target directly. We must have injured him. We are still standing by for further orders," came a loud, husky voice over the intercom connected to the action.

Connelly looked away from the board as Montgomery patted her on the shoulder. Hagans listened as to what they were saying.

"He's innocent, Colonel," she said with her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Miss," answered Monty back in a low voice. "It unfortunately has to be done."

Hagans looked back down at the board, not understanding why Miss Connelly would feel so strongly for an overgrown lizard. It already has destroyed several ships, so it must be stopped, he thought. But she did say it would only be out of self-defense, and the British did attack first before the creature retaliated. But, it is another Godzilla. I cannot afford to feel sympathy towards my enemy.

The British Destroyers circled about, searching for any trace of Minlla. One stood far ahead of the others waving the British colors proudly at the forefront. Sailors stood at every side looking for the creature.

The Captain looked through his binoculars unable to see anything but the waves to his front. He lowered them and looked over at the man behind him.

"10 to port," he ordered.

The Destroyer began to turn as the sonar picked up nothing bellow them. The Captain then looked back through his binoculars, hoping there would be a sign, but there was nothing. Two more officers stood right beside him looking out either side of the windows. Every square inch was being scanned for anything out of the ordinary.

"10 to port, Captain," came a voice form the engine room.

"Hold 'er steady," the Captain then gave.

"Steady!"

The Destroyer continued to push onward, searching for Minlla. But, there was nothing for a long time. The only thought that passed through the Captain's mind was that he must have hid in an underwater cavern. It was then that the sonar got a reading directly below them. This caused everyone to huddle around the monitor and see just what was down there.

"Contact the fleet," said the Captain. "7:12: We have found Minlla."

Hagans leaned forward in his chair as Montgomery sat down beside him. They looked at each other for a moment, Monty straightening his uniform.

"We have found Minlla. Time is 7:12. Range: 2000 km! Repeat," came a voice over the intercom. "Range: 2000 km!"

"Damn," Monty stated. "They might have actually wounded him after all."

"I hope so," answered Hagans not looking at him, and focusing on the board.

"Me too," replied Monty.

The Captain of the Destroyer immediately threw down his binoculars at the sight of Minlla surfacing.

"Stand by all turrets! Battle stations," he barked.

A red light flashed in the com room, and a loud siren ran over every deck.

"10 degrees to port," shouted the Captain. "We'll hit him broad side!"

Minlla was pushing forward, his head held high above the surface of the water. He pushed one arm out in front, causing water to splash outwards ejecting his body forward. Minlla then let out another prolonged roar with his mouth wide open. His eyes looked directly at the Destroyer, and he began to turn away from it.

Sailors scrambled to their given stations. They loaded each missile turret, and prepared for the order to fire. Each turned and locked onto Minlla's position. Then, others loaded the heavy 5mm machine guns located every 10 feel along each side. As they did so, Minlla continued to swim away from them as other Destroyers circled around to cut him off, preparing to fire as well.

The final missile turrets were ready to fire, each locked on their target, and checking in to their Captain. Minlla then let out another roar, but much shorter and raspier.

"Fire," exclaimed the Captain.

The first missile turrets let lose an unshakable fury as each trail lead directly into Minlla's direction. The first few struck beside the creature causing water to be pushed against his sides. Then came more rockets, striking directly at Minlla's face. One came close to straking him, but he dodged underwater, showcasing his spikes once again.

A Destroyer turned about, aimed her second round of missiles, and fired them off. Sailors immediately allowed the mechanisms to reload the turrets automatically. Then they were set, and another pair shot out into Minlla's direction. Each struck close to him, one even managed to strike his larger spike, then more rained down as Minlla picked his head back up. He roared again as three missile plunged into the ocean beside him.

Another Destroyer launched another round of rockets, followed immediately by two others. One was a direct hit on the monster's head. Minlla then ducked it underwater again, and he splashed his tail about causing massive waves and wall of water. He managed to push himself upwards and roared again.

Hagans had to stand to get a closer look at what was happening on the board. Several computer monitors showcased just what was happening, and he had some clue at to what was going on.

"Minlla still heading Westward," shot a voice over the intercom connected to the battle. "He's showing no sign of stopping."

The 5mm guns began to open up on the creature. The small explosions rattle his face, so he ducked underwater again. His spikes shot upwards, and they too became rattled with 5mm shells from all angles as the Destroyers got closer to Minlla.

Again, rockets shot forward trying to hit Minlla any way they could. Several large explosion ran out to his sides causing more walls of water. His head was the only thing sticking out of the ground making the lock-ons harder than expected.

With the missiles firing, and the 5mm cannons operating on all ships, the barrage of fire seemed like it would destroy a small fleet. But, Minlla still kept swimming onward, almost ignoring the contestant pester of fire. He moved his head underwater, exposing his tail and spikes again. Explosions shattered all around him, and several managed to hit their targets. But this was not stopping Minlla from continuing forward. This lead to the firing of missiles getting more constant, and nothing could be heard but the hissing of their tails.

Minlla picked his head up, placing the rest of his body submerged, and despite the constant explosions, he placed his arms out, pushing water around him. He closed his eyes, tilted his head and swooshed forward as more missile struck all around him. Minlla then let out another roar, and kept swimming.

A Destroyer got in his way. It tried desperately to avoid him, but it was too late. Ducking down, Minlla stuck out his spike and rammed into the vessel. This caused the ship to explode in a ring of fire. Gasoline poured out into the water, catching it on fire, and burning any sailor trying to escape.

Hagans walked around the table. He looked closely at the situation, studying every little move. Then came a loud siren, and he looked up at the intercom.

"Minlla has submerged again. All units stand by for underwater missiles!"

He smiled at that. It was appearing that Minlla was indeed getting hurt in some way. Montgomery just remained seated, looking at the formation of British ships encircling the area. Shinzu now was sitting, smoking his cigarette keeping an eye on a monitor to his front.

Hagans continued to pace back and forth, wanting to know everything that was happening out there in the Atlantic. He finally got his answer.

"All units ready for attack. Commence firing!"

The computer controlled missiles dropped into the ocean, and swam for their target. Their trails could be seen under the surface of the water and finally disparaging in the depth bellow. Then came several low rumbles, and water shot into the sky. The first missiles had struck their target.

Minlla had taken cover behind several underwater rock formations, and the missiles struck along the side of one. It feel forward and he pushed himself away from it as three more struck his left side. He again tried to hide behind something.

The next rounds of missiles dropped into the ocean, and moved for Minlla's body. Each managed to strike close to him, and several hit his left side again. The explosions sending water everywhere up above the ocean's surface. This sent dead fish floating upwards, and around each Destroyer as more underwater explosion hurled up.

Minlla had been hit hard now on the right side. He continued trying to move, but the barrage kept getting more and more intense. He fell on his knees to try and doge a few, but to his left, three more missiles struck him, and he fell to the mucky bottom.

The last few rounds of rockets were plunged underwater, and each hit their target all at once. The explosions shot into the sky like geysers. All of them focused around a single point, and each slowly fell back down. The mist struck several sailors as they looked helplessly at the sight.

"There is no sign of movement from Minlla," came a familiar voice. "All units make one final sweep of the area."

Hagans let out a small smile, and sat down in his chair. Soldiers cheered all around each other, patting themselves on the back, and being thankful for what just happened. It looked like the British Navy had done its job at killing Minlla once and for all. It made Hagans feel relieved. That was one thing less to worry about, he thought to himself over and over again.

"Montgomery," he stated looking away from the board. "Please send a message to British High Command, and congratulate them on their…"

"Minlla has surface," exclaimed a voice over the same intercom. "The creature is still heading west as we speak. All Destroyers fall back!"

Hagans' heat sank into his chest. He leaned against the table laid out in front of him, and he draped his head downward. They had failed to kill Minlla. So he is still a threat, he thought.

The room was silent, and only computers could be heard. He then heard Monty walk up beside him, and stand at attention.

"What are your orders," he asked.

Hagans stood up, straightened his uniform, and brushed off some of the lint to pretend nothing happened. He only cocked his head slightly, and lifted his chin.

"Contact General Costa," he said plainly. "Tell him the attack has failed, and that Minlla remains on course."


	7. Chapter 7

Costa

August 7, 2029 9:44 PM

As the elevator doors opened, the room fluttered with people handing papers to one another, all preparing to head home as the day reached its end. Costa put his hands behind his back, ready for his day to end as well. His room was not that far away, and he could practically feel the bed waiting for him. He had had enough of this day, enough of the questions, enough of the bickering. Though he barely had to say a thing, he felt like the Senate was blaming him for almost everything. And to make matters worse, the British attack against Minlla only added to his frustration. Hagans had done the best thing by keeping him informed as everything happened, but still. It was unauthorized, and an unnecessary loss of life.

"Excuse me, General," came a female voice to his right.

Costa looked over in her direction and saw a pretty woman handing him a few papers. She walked beside him.

"There is a call for you from Colonel Hagans, sir," she said in a soothing voice. "He said it was important so I sent it to your quarters. He's waiting for you there."

Costa shook his head up and down, and thanked her as she walked away towards another desk. He had a feeling of what this call was about, but he always told himself to expect the unexpected in this scenario. Anything was possible. Godzilla, he thought. Is any of this possible?

He unlocked his door, moved in, then shut it behind him, taking off his military jacket. The General then saw the light at his phone blinking red, and he moved for it quickly.

"This is General Costa," he said in a firm tone to hide how tired he really was. Hopefully he did a good job, but no promises.

"Sir," said Hagans. "The losses are in from the British Naval attack. I'm glad to say they were… minimal…"

"As compared to," interrupted Costa.

"Well, Admiral Treadwell's incident. Believe it or not, General, they only lost one fighter, and one Destroyer. It could have been much worse."

"That it could've," replied Costa trying not to yawn. "Is Minlla still moving westward?"

"Yes, sir," Hagans answered. "Though we don't have a possible location picked out as of yet where he might land. Which actually brings me to my next report."

"What is it, Colonel?"

"With our satellites tracking Godzilla's every move," Hagans began. "We have run a diagnostic on the possible locations of his landing zone. And, sir…"

Costa waited to hear an answer, and he knew it was not going to be good.

"He will land somewhere in New England, sir. Most likely it would be either New Hampshire, Massachusetts, or Rhode Island. We should have a definite location within the next two days."

Costa worried about possible landing zones.

"Colonel," he began. "Alert all New England Governors immediately. Tell them to prepare the National Guard to move on a moment's notice, and that goes especially for those three states. I'll alert the President of this information."

"Yes, sir," came Hagans voice. "And what of the Nuclear reactors?"

"I wouldn't shut them down just yet," began Costa. "But do keep an eye on them. From what Clarkson and Demoras have told me, he'll be attracted to those."

Again, Hagans agreed with him. But then there was a long period of silence.

"Myself and the two Professor will be heading back to New York tomorrow morning," Cosat finally said. "And early too."


	8. Chapter 8

Archer

August 8, 2029 8:00 AM

"Absolutely outstanding, Archer! Outstanding," came the NRUN Executive over the laptop screen lying on the desk in front of John.

Archer listened to those words and absorbed them, loving every second. What he had lost with footage would now be insignificant to what was about to happen for him.

Kong had been wrapped up with a metal lining thin enough to be shaped, but strong enough to keep the best at bay if the constant drenching of chloroform was not enough. The sailors had built a raft large enough to carry his weight against the waters, and connected it directly to a line on the back of the ship. The raft dragged seamlessly 100 feet away, close enough to be monitored, and far enough away that if something went wrong there would be no damage. Archer knew nothing would go wrong with this, but understood Sweet's reasoning for making this decision. But one part did not set easy with him.

The raft was rigged with dynamite that could be set off if an emergency aroused. That would not only destroy the best's vessel, but kill him as well. Archer though it an unnecessary part of Sweet caution. If the chloroform was kept constantly renewed, Kong would stay out, and no one would have to worry about it until the time to unload Archer's prize was under way.

"Thanks, Mr. Burr," Archer replied giving a crooked smile. He felt his victory and could not help but show it.

"So," began the Executive. "We won't be able to bring him to Boston."

"Anywhere that works for you, sir," replied Archer. "Just promote the living crap out of the beast, and you got more money coming your way than any of those shows you run." Archer gave a small, cocky smile, now wanting to show off his victory.

"Well," laughed Mr. Burr. "We've never backed anything like this before. But, I got faith in you. You've never let me down before."

"I won't this time either," Archer stated again with his smile.

"Florida," came Mr. Burr. "It's in the middle of the tourist season, and this'll attract lots of numbers. Also it's closer. I can't deny that."

"The crew will want a cut too. I promised them a nice chunk of the profits."

"That's only expected. I'll let you deal with splitting the money. It was your idea after all."

"I'll take that as a compliment," answered Archer sitting back in his chair.


	9. Chapter 9

Costa

August 8, 2029 9:47 AM

Their jet had dropped onto the blistering heat of the airport. He felt slightly blessed that his cover to his ASU was keeping the sweat from dripping down his face. But wearing the jacket was horrible. He became jealous of both Clarkson and Demoras for they were in a mere dress shirt and jeans. They got it easy, he thought to himself. But it was just the heat of the day. It always made him slightly agitated with just about everything.

As they entered the cab to take them to the Military Complex, he felt the rush of cold air, and it felt almost breath taking. He sat on the edge, took his cover off, and placed his head on the window, trying hard not to fall asleep as both Clarkson and Demoras discussed something with each other. Costa did not want to listen, though he felt like he had no choice. He kept his eyes looking on them, shaking his head once in a while until they both stopped.

Pulling up to the Complex was not easy. He had to step back outside, feel the heat, and try hard not to fall to sleep. Costa could feel every step slowly giving way, not having any sleep for the last three days in a row. He felt terrible as he moved past the soldiers standing at attention for him, and not acknowledging their existence, but he had to get inside as fast as he could. Hagans had some important information to be relayed to him, and not over an open channel. This was bad, he thought as they moved in the elevator.

He placed his clearance card in the slot, and the elevator shot down directly for the main room. It took several minutes, and Costa had to lean against the inside railing to keep himself from falling over. He then took off his jacket, folded it, and threw it under his arm.

"God," he said. "I hate summer."

The doors slid open to a busy room with soldiers moving back and forth.

"Attention," shouted a strange voice.

The room suddenly screeched to a halt as Costa took his first steps forward.

"At ease," he said with each person going back to what they were doing beforehand.

"General," came a familiar voice.

Hagans came forward as Costa gave his jacket to a Corporal beside him to hang it up. Hagans gave him a salute, and Costa returned it.

Whipping the sweat from his forehead, Costa said, "What's this information you have for me?"

"You okay General," Hagans asked tilting his head. "You look sick."

"I'm fine," Costa snapped. "Just give me the information."

Hagans shook his head, then turned back to the main monitor to their front. Costa took a few steps forward, again trying not to collapse.

"It's Godzilla," Hagans stated. "We have the state picked out where he'll surface." He trailed off, looking at his shined shoes clearly worried. "It's not good."

"Well," began Costa. "Where will it?"

"Massachusetts, and worse, sir," he replied. "We have three possible trajectories picked out."

Costa sat down on his chair, and placed his hands over his head.

"Sir, do you want some water or something?"

Cost shook his head at Hagans and said, "No. I'm just exhausted." He snapped his head up to look at the Colonel. "What three locations?"

"We have the Massachusetts Bay Nuclear Reactor, Boston, and a smaller city called Waterville," Hagans said with a monotone voice. "It's one of those three, sir."

August 9, 2029 8:14 AM

He awoke from his slumber renewed, and covered in a thick sweat. Though his room had AC pushing cold air inside, it was not nearly enough to keep him happy. Costa got up, took a cold shower, then put on his uniform which he felt like took forever. But, there was much that had to be done today.

Hagans had informed Costa towards the end of the day that three Representatives would be arriving by 14:00 hours today. He was relieved, however, that other nations were taking such interest in the matter. Costa did not feel surprised that the United Kingdom were taking more action by sending Representative Bromley over. Costa like the man, and respected his opinions on world affairs. As for the other two, he had no clue as to who they were. The Japanese were sending a former Naval Admiral named Yamamoto, and the Russian have a person named Dragovitch.

Costa looked him up especially. Dragovitch had no military background, but instead was a strong political figure for the Russian people. At least with Yamamoto there was a military connection there. He could understand the man, and talk to him, but the Russian?

He moved into the hallway, and walked as fast as he could to the Main Room at the center. There were no soldiers greeting him, no one in the hallway but him. He did not mind it. He actually liked it for it gave him time to collect his thoughts of the Representatives.

As the doors opened, the soldiers were doing their jobs, sitting at the computer monitors. Then they all snapped to attention, and Costa moved forward telling them to carry on. As they did, he made his way for Shinzu and Monty standing next to each other exchanging a few words. Costa was also surprised to see that Clarkson was already awake. He was studying several maps of Godzilla's location, and writing something down.

"General," came Shinzu giving a quick salute.

"Hello gentlemen," Costa replied returning the salute. He then crossed his arms and straightened his back. "Any more information on those three people coming here?"

"Actually," stated Monty. "Yes there is." He handed a paper to him. "Britain is being kind enough to send us a few tank battalions for us to use at our discretion, and Japan is sending about 60 tons of medical supplies. Again, this is to be used at our own discretion."

Costa gave a small laugh and said, "Looks like they finally know something bad is coming our way."

"I think they're overreacting," shot a voice from behind him.

Costa turned to see Hagans walking down the center aisle with a cup of coffee in his hand. He had a crossed look on his face, clearly not wanting any aid from either country.

"We don't need their help," Hagans finally said now standing beside Shinzu. "For me, they're just sticking their noses in something that doesn't involve them."

"So," Costa replied. "You think that having a few of their naval vessels destroyed would get their attention."

"That's not what I mean, sir," retorted Hagans looking at Costa. "We don't need any tanks, medical supplies, those kinds of things. We can handle it ourselves."

"No you can't," stated Clarkson from the back of the room. He moved up to right behind Hagans with an angry expression across his face. "The Godzilla that attacked Japan survived a hydrogen explosion that was 1000 times greater than the atomic bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Tanks and cannons didn't even managed to tickle him."

"That was 75 years ago, Mr. Clarkson," stated Hagans now making eye contact with him. He then turned forward crossing his arms again. "We have weapons people couldn't even dream of back then." He shook his head giving a small smile. "We'll kill him before he does much damage."

"You'll see," replied Clarkson turning away.

Costa wanted to interject, but had no idea who to defend. He trusted Clarkson on his information enough because everything he has stated so far has been correct. But Hagans was right when it came to the weapons being far more advanced than what they had been. So, to be safe, he said nothing, hoping not instigate things further.

His thoughts were cut short as he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing pulling him back. He was surprised that he saw Connelly standing there all dressed and ready for the day. It usually was not until much later in the day, but here she was. Costa could not help but smile at the sight, for no matter what he thought her to look beautiful.

She motioned her head over to one of the corners of the room, and began to walk. Costa followed her without question until they reached their destination located far enough away that no one could hear them.

"General," she stated turning to look at him. "I need your permission to execute something."

"Is there something else I need to worry about," stated Costa in a teasing voice. He immediately after thought that it was too unprofessional, and saw the serious look in her eyes. "What's up?"

"Mister Demoras and Clarkson want me to help them study the Godzilla heading for Mass, sir. I'm not complaining, but it struck me that no one is paying any attention to my," she paused and looked down. "Sorry," she then stated. "To Minlla, who is also heading this way."

"What do you want," asked Costa knowing where this was going, but wanting to make sure.

"May I look not at Godzilla, but Minlla, sir?"

"Of course," stated Costa with a small smile. "We need to know everything that's going on."

"Thank you," Connelly said looking relieved. "I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you won't."


	10. Chapter 10

Hagans

August 9, 2029 10:59 AM

An aide, though Hagans storming around his room. I don't need an aide, he kept repeating to himself moving about, picking up, and straightening random things to try and keep his mind off of the idea. He felt almost hurt by the fact he was getting one. Hagans felt as if he could handle the situation well enough on his own. He never needed anyone before, so why now?

Then came a knock on the door. It startled Hagans, but he collected himself, went over to the door and opens it. Standing on the other side was a man in his uniform, hat to his side, and standing at attention.

"Colonel," he said snapping a salute.

Hagans reluctantly gave one, then motioned for the soldier to come in. He moved his way over to his bed, then sat down pushing his hands though his slightly greasy hair. Then Hagans looked up at the soldier.

"What's your name," he asked.

"Major Shellburn, sir."

"Major," Hagans paused in a questioning tone. "To be honest, I expected a Captain."

"Well," the Major replied. "To be honest, I don't full know why I'm here, sir."

"That makes two of us," Hagans replied. He was beginning to like this Shellburn. He had a slight sarcastic tone that Hagans could not help but admire. "What's your story?"

The Major looked hesitant to answer, but he straightened himself out and said, "I'm just a person wanting to make a difference, and protect those I love."

"A true soldier," Hagans replied sitting forward and crossing his fingers. "The same here." Now he really liked this Major. "The situation is a rather strange one right now, Major. But, it is important we do our jobs, and do them well."

"Yes, sir."

"And, my orders are to be followed no matter what, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Hagans said standing up. He held out his hand to shake the Major's. "Welcome aboard."

Shellburn took it, then began to back away.

"Sir," he finally said standing still. "I heard people saying that you didn't want an aide. I won't get in the way."

Hagans gave a small smile and said, "I certainly hope not."

"You're getting another one too," the Major stated. "He too is a major, but more senior."

"Two," Hagans gasped. "Jesus Christ, does everyone not think I'm capable?"

"From what I hear, to be honest, you'll need all the help you can get," Shellburn stated turning around.

Hagans looked over at him and said, "You've been listening to the news too much. It's all speculation."

"A monster that feeds of nuclear energy," the Major replied. "I never thought that possible. I didn't even pay attention to that part of world history class. Guess I should've."


	11. Chapter 11

Costa

August 9, 2029 11:33 AM

Costa walked into the break room which several soldiers sat speaking to each other. They paid little attention to him, other than standing when he first entered. It was procedure no matter what. He downed his coffee as fast as he could, hating every drop, but loving the caffeine. He swallowed hard, and looked disgusted at the cup in his hands. He then looked at a note that was just sent from Washington within the last hour. It was meant to be given to Hagans, and Costa thought of how he was going to deliver it to the Colonel.

"Well," came a low voice from behind him. "I'll be damned."

Costa's mind was instantly cut short by the sound, and he instantly knew who it was. One of the best friends he had ever could have asked for.

"I'd know that voice anywhere," Costa stated turning around slowly to see exactly the person he thought it was. His uniform was neat and clean, and the man held his hat under his right arm.

"Ken," came the soldier, face looking in anger.

"McTavish," Costa replied pushing his eyebrows downward.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and Costa slowly began to crack his fake sense of reality. His mouth began to quiver, hiding back streams of laughter, and he saw McTavish doing the same thing. Then, Costa could no longer hold it in. He busted out laughing, followed quickly by his friend letting out a huge, guttural laugh. They moved for each other, embracing, then letting go holding out their hands for a quick shake.

"My God," shouted Costa with excitement. "McTavish! It's been forever!"

"Far too long," McTavish answered with a cocky smile, and shaking his head slightly.

"How the hell have you been?"

"I've been just fine," answered the soldier. "I see you've been good."

"Actually, I've been a lot better before."

"I figured," replied McTavish immediately after.

Costa laughed again, so happy to see his old friend was doing well. He then looked at the soldier's shoulder pads, and they were the same rank they had been five years ago.

"You're still a Major," he asked looking back up into his friend's eyes.

"Yeah," McTavish replied almost like he was shrugging it off. "Ever since that incident, I'll never be higher than it."

"They took you off the front lines because you made a good decision."

"They took me off the front lines because I disobeyed direct orders," replied the Major. "And now because of it, I'm stuck behind a desk filing paper work for every President that steps through the White House Bureaucratic gate." He then smiled and shook his head. "I found out that a Colonel was in need of assistance. Naturally," he paused. "I harped on it."

Costa laughed and patted McTavish on his shoulder.

"You missed the idea of action, Major?"

McTavish shrugged and stated, "Well, I don't miss getting shot at, but hey, I needed to stretch my legs."

Again, Costa could not contain his laughter. He always admired the dark sense of humor McTavish held towards everything. But even more, he loved that he was never afraid to give his opinion. Even if it got the Major into trouble, he always stated what he felt was right. The Army needs more people like this, Costa thought. Someone who doesn't give a damn about consequences.

"You haven't changed a bit." Costa then walked past him and motioned for McTavish to follow.

They walked down the white hallways that lead to the main room. Soldiers saluted them as they passed, and Costa always managed to return them. As they entered, the room was alive with people moving about, passing papers to each other, then typing key phrases into dozens of computers. He looked over at the Major who looked amused with the whole thing.

"This is impressive," he stated crossing his arms.

"Indeed it is," replied Costa. "But first thing is first. I'll introduce you to your new Commander."

"I heard he's a loser, sir."

Costa chuckled, agreeing with him slightly, but he turned and looked at him with an annoyed face.

"I'll shut up," said the Major. "But, if I don't like him…"

"The whole operation shouldn't take that long for it to matter."

McTavish smiled and said, "I'm not so certain. I'm used to fighting an enemy that I know. But this, Ken?" He paused and looked at the monitor located at the center of the room showing Godzilla's location. "I've done my homework on this thing. It's got me worried."

"Yeah," answered Costa. "It has us all on edge. But, it won't be too bad, I think." Costa then turned and held up his hand. "Hagans," he shouted.

Hagans appeared and walked directly in front of Costa. He smiled at him, then looked over at McTavish with the same smile.

"Hagans," began Costa. "This is your new assistant, Major McTavish. He fought with me during the Second Iraq-Iran War."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," McTavish said reaching his hand out.

"I know of you, Major," said Hagans. "I've also heard about that incident of breaking direct orders from High Command."

"Best moment of my life," answered Hagans.

Costa saw McTavish lower his hand, and lift his head. Already, Hagans had done something wrong. He wanted to laugh, but held it back with all his strength.

"Well," stated Costa. "The more help you can get the better. That goes double for our current situation. I'll vouch for the Major. He's one hell of a good soldier no matter what."

"I'll hold him to that," stated Hagans.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to last a life time between the three of them, until finally McTavish broke it.

"So," he said. "How many engagements have you partaken in?"

Hagans looked over at the Major with a puzzled look.

"None," he finally stated. "This'll be my first."

McTavish stated quietly, "Then how did you rise through the ranks so fast?"

"I studied hard."

"I see," replied the Major.

"Well, General," stated Costa with a secret in his mind. He looked directly over at Hagans. "The President wishes to speak with you in fifteen minutes. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir," he said turning. It was then that he stopped dead in his tracks, and turned back around.

Costa gave a smile, and lifted his head.

"General?"

"You heard me, General," Costa said with his smile growing larger.

Hagan then gave a booming smile and a bow. He then exclaimed, "Thank you, sir."

Costa held out the folded piece of paper with the official promotion written on it. He handed it to the former Colonel who took it fast. Costa reached out his hand, and Hagans embraced it with enthusiasm. Then, the newly decreed General moved away, and out of the room.

"Pansy," McTavish finally stated.

"He's not all the bad."

"Studying my ass. You work for that rank. It's not supposed to be handed to you on a silver platter." McTavish then stepped in front of Costa. "He'll get a rude awakening out there if what Mr. Clarkson has been saying is true."

"I hope it's not."

"Me too," McTavish stated quietly. "But, I've also heard that a certain Colonel Montgomery is serving down here as well," he exclaimed with is voice slowly getting louder.

"Jesus Christ it's McTavish!"

Monty came running up the aisle and immediately embraced the Major. They laughed, and Costa smiled at the sight. The gang was reunited again, and he was happy, and almost relaxed for the first time in a long while.

"God damn, it's good to see you," shouted Monty shaking his whole body in excitement.

"You too," said McTavish. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"The life of soldiers I guess," Costa said getting closer to them both.

"We should go have lunch sometime soon and catch up," Monty said enthusiastically.

"I'd like that," McTavish replied, then he looked at Costa. "Before all hell breaks loose."


	12. Chapter 12

2:00 PM

Shinzu, Monty and Hagans were assembled in the main monitoring room. The three given locations were listed in front of them, along with Godzilla's possible trajectory. Coast moved in front of them, ready for a debriefing.

"Alright, Gentlemen," he began. "It's time to act." Costa paused and looked over at the main monitor. "Waterville, Reactor 362, and Boston," he then stated. "Who's going where?"

There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke. Costa did not want to dictate who got what, but it was looking like he would have to. Then, Shinzu stepped forward.

"I'll take the reactor, sir."

Costa smiled and said, "Good."

Month was next to speak, saying, "I'll be in charge of Boston."

"Then that leaves me with Waterville," said Hagans stepping forward. "But, just what forces will we be given to defend these locations?"

Costa looked at each of them, feeling slightly proud that they finally spoke up. He then threw his hands behind his back and began to speak.

"General Hagans," he said. "You'll get the 10th, 12th, 18th, 36th, and the 42nd armored divisions to use at your disposal. That and three corps of soldiers to help with evacuations," he trailed off. "But, what's most important is our new weapon. The Type 66 Maser Cannon, a prototype, yes. But it could prove to be useful."

"I've heard of them, sir," Hagans said plainly.

"There are six currently able to be used," Costa replied. "I'm giving them for you to use at your own discretion."

"Thank you, sir."

"Colonel Shinzu," Costa then said. "I'm handing the 23rd, 48th, 72nd, and the 81st armored divisions with two corps of soldiers."

"Yes, sir," Shinzu answered.

"Monty," Costa said walking over to him. "I'll give you the 8th, 11th, 22nd, and 37th for your support. I'll be giving you all remaining army units to help in the evacuation of Boston. It'll be tough considering how many people are there."

"I'll get it done, sir."

Costa gave Monty a smile and pat on the shoulder, then moved away for the front of the room.

"You are to head out immediately," he stated. "Inform your divisions, and head out."

"Yes, sir," all three men shouted at once.

4:05 PM

The room seemed empty without his friends staying around and talking with him. But, it would soon be alive again. Costa had ordered a large table be moved to the center of the room for each ambassador to be stationed at once they arrived. Costa moved his chair to the head of the table, then studied what was going on. The soldiers were still doing their jobs, and with each ambassador arriving any time now, he decided it was a good time to head to the surface.

As he entered the elevator, he threw on his cover, knowing he would immediately be heading outside. The sliding doors opened and he walked by several women in uniform filing papers, and answering phone calls. He greeted them moving for the front door where two soldiers stood at attention with their guns to their sides. Costa then stepped outside, straightened his uniform, and waited for the large, black transport vehicles to arrive.

He heard an alarm chime go off, and he looked to his right. The gate was opened by a few soldiers, and three vehicles were pulling up to the front building where Costa was standing. Costa began to worry, not knowing if he would like any of them, or if they would like him. He was slightly happy at the fact other countries were showing interest in the matter of Godzilla on the other hand, so he stood tall at the doorway.

The vehicles parked, and one by one the doors opened revealing each representative. First to move up the stairs was Bromley, who was wearing all black. He reached out and shook Costa's hand.

"It's good to meet you," Costa said.

"I've heard so much about you coming here," Bromley replied with a thick accent. "It's an honor."

Bromley walked past Costa and into the building. After him was Admiral Yamamoto, who was slightly hunched over, and had the face that screamed experience.

The Admiral saluted Costa, and Costa returned it, and he reached his hand out and shook Yamamoto's hand.

"I hear you have Professor Clarkson here," the Admiral inquired.

"We do," Costa answered.

"I've wanted to meet him for a while now. I read his book, and found it," Yamamoto paused. "Interesting," he concluded.

"I'm sure he'd like to meet you too," Costa replied as Yamamoto moved into the building.

Dragovitch then made his way to Costa's front and shook his hand.

"Mr. Dragovitch," the General stated trying to hide his distaste for the man.

"General Costa," the politician said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Dragovitch was wearing a gray suite with a white tie, and his hair was combed back. His hand shake was firm, and felt genuine which surprised Costa immensely. He never like politicians, and a good hand shake was not about to change his persona.

"I can tell you don't like me," Dragovitch stated.

"I didn't say anything," Costa replied.

"Your gestures did. Let me just tell you, I'm not here for any political gain like one might think. No, General," the man paused. "I'm here because I'm concerned that whatever attacks here, may come to Russia." He took a deep breath. "I'm not your normal politician, General."

Costa was taken by this man's little speech. He lowered his hand, and motioned for Dragovitch to move inside. He led the way, thinking on the man's words. He still was skeptical of him, but he was not about to throw him out the window just yet.

As they entered the mina computer room after traveling down the elevator all together, Costa led them to their table. All three stopped mid step, and gawked at the amount of computers and order that was displayed there.

"Impressive," Admiral Yamamoto said under his breath.

Costa watched Bromley walk up beside Yamamoto who stated, "It must have cost a fortune to get everything down here."

"I'm more concerned about Godzilla heading this way," Dragovitch said, now standing by the table.

Costa was, again, surprised by what he had just heard, but paid little attention to it. He motioned for them all to sit, and they all did. Costa made sure he sat at the head of the table, knowing he had to look like he was in control. As he took his seat, he heard Mr. Clarkson and Demoras moving down the center aisle. He introduced them as humbly as he could, and then saw how Yamamoto was looking at Clarkson. The Admiral had a skeptical appeal to it, and he leaned against the table.

"Mr. Clarkson," he finally said. "I must wonder as to how you got so much information upon Godzilla?"

Costa motioned for Clarkson and Demoras to sit down, and the Godzilla expert gave his answer.

"To be honest," he began. "A lot of it is a mixture of observations made by Dr. Yamane from 1954, and my own personal inquiries."

"I see," Yamamoto then stated. "And you're Japanese?"

Costa was surprised by that question, but felt like he did not have to reply to it. He looked over at Clarkson, who too looked just as confused as he was.

"My parents were born here," he replied. "They were of Japanese descent, yes."

Costa looked back at the Admiral who laced his fingers together.

"And you're only…"

"I am 27," Clarkson stated.

"Young to be called an expert," Yamamoto said back immediately after Clarkson gave his age.

Costa now felt like he had to intervene, and he held up his hands and straightened his back to get everyone's attention.

"Mr. Clarkson has, yes, given some educated guesses," he said. "But from what has been going on in front of our eyes, I'd say he's been very helpful here working with us." He looked over at the Godzilla expert giving a small, confident smile. "And, I'm glad he's on our team."


	13. Chapter 13

Shinzu

August 10, 2029 9:33 AM

Trucks full of troops and tanks poured down the dust dry road leading to the Nuclear Reactor. Their treads pushed the dust into the air, causing a bowl to swirl around each vehicle. Each moved forward to hill 362, where Shinzu had set up their HQ. It over looked the whole area, and it was high enough above sea level, the Atlantic could be seen for miles around. It was an absolutely perfect spot to prepare for a possible attack.

The New York HQ had informed the reactor of the situation, and as a result, it was down to a bare bones crew in order to keep it running to fuel surrounding towns and cities which included Boston. Shinzu did not approve, and tried not to show it to the manager, but ultimately failed. The Colonel's feeling was held on his arm, and it was impossible for him to hide anything.

Now he felt annoyance, and a mixture or anger and arrogance. He hated the idea of being placed on, 'lizard control' instead of out in the field fighting a real enemy.

Shinzu stood at the front of the HQ tent constructed moment earlier. He listened to those behind him placing computer monitors, and towers upon long tables. Military personal were all doing their jobs, making a true camp site for themselves outside, moving their army green tents beside certain vehicles. As they did so, many tanks rolled down the dirt road at a normal speed, and turned to the right to form the rest of their battalions.

"Excuse me, Colonel," came a voice behind Shinzu.

He turned to see who it was, and a man in ACU's stood at attention.

"Major Crafton," the soldier said. "Reporting for duty."

Shinzu walked past him, slightly brushing their shoulders together, and moved over to a running computer projecting a tactical map of the area.

"You're that aide I was promised, correct?"

"Yes, sir," replied the Major.

"Never had one before," replied Shinzu not wanting to look at them an. "Never needed one."

"I'll try not to get in your way," replied Crafton. "Anything you need, I'll get it, sir."

"That would be a pleasant surprise," stated the Colonel moving away again to the sunny outside.

Shinzu stood on the edge of the hill, placed his hands on his hips, and watched the rest of his units moving to their ordered positions. The smell of gasoline filled his nose, and the dry dust entered his mouth. This caused him to squint as the sun reflected off the Atlantic. This is a good, defendable position, he thought. He then moved back into the tent, and readied for further orders from General Costa.


	14. Chapter 14

Montgomery

August 10, 2029 9:54 AM

Standing by the Boston City Subway, Colonel Montgomery watched as tanks rolled through the streets. Soldiers marched alongside each, moving left, right, left, in a single motion with the guns strapped around their shoulders. He was actually surprised at how well everything was moving into place. There was no mas panic like he had expected, but many were complying with the mandatory evacuation order to the higher outskirts of the city.

He felt alone for he knew no one here. Unlike before, he always had one person to go to and ask for their opinion, but here he felt alone. It made him feel nervous, this being his first true command. But, he swallowed it up, knowing people will be looking to him for guidance.

As people moved around, he saw other soldiers giving them aid. Things are going surprisingly smoothly, despite the grumbling of many of the civilians. Monty knew they had a right to, but it was a necessary loss. He had calculated everything he possibly could with what little information he had. It was better to evacuate Boston now than have it be too late.

It was here that it struck him. This is happening, he thought over and over again. There is no turning back. Godzilla is coming. Godzilla is here. Godzilla has arrived.

"Colonel Montgomery," came a voice from behind.

Monty turned to see who it was and saw a short, stouter looking man standing at attention, and rendering a hand salute against his uniform cover.

Monty returned it and asked, "Who are you?" He made sure his voice sounded warm and kind despite feeling almost pure fright consuming his whole body.

"My name is Major Kelpy, sir," the man stated with a small smile on his face. "It's an honor to be serving with you."

"Likewise," returned Monty shaking the Major's hand. "You're the aide I was told I'd be getting right?"

"Yes, sir," replied the dark skinned man. "Do you need anything?"

Monty turned to see several tanks crossing a street, then followed by hounds of civilians being moved to a tunnel ahead of them.

"Actually," began Monty crossing his arms, taking in the sight. "I need your advice, Major."

The aide stepped beside of him and took a similar stance.

Monty pointed to his front at all the people evacuating and stated, "What do you think of this? I mean, I know what that monster is capable of doing," he paused and took a deep breath. "But I still can't help but feel we're all overreacting."

"Permission to speak freely, sir," asked Kelpy.

"No one ever has to ask that from me. I need all the opinions I can get," answered Monty not looking at the Major. He knew that the man was now looking directly at him while doing so.

"After what happened to the Admiral Treadwell's Armada," he began. "I don't think anything is overreacting, sir."

Monty gave a small smile and turned to move back to their make-shift HQ that was full of National Guard Members. He then motioned for the Major to follow as he entered the tent. He could still hear all the movement from outside as plain as day in the hot August weather. Dust filled the air, and the smell of burning gasoline smothered all other smells from around.

"It appears to be kind of chaotic out there, sir," said Kelpy who was looking outsideo ne of the flaps.

Monty opened a water bottle and downed what was left inside of it.

"I wouldn't have expected it any other way, Major." He then turned around to look at the man. "Evacuating Manhattan would be far worse, so I count myself lucky."

The Major laughed slightly, then took his cover off and placed in one of his ACU pockets.

"I suppose your right," Kelpy answered stepping back and looking at a computer monitor. "Where are all these people going to go anyways?"

"I've set up several refugee camps around the area," replied Monty. "Hopefully it will be enough for now because that's a lot of people having to be moved in short notice."

"Marshall law," stated the Major still looking at the monitor.

"I hate to say it," began Monty. "But yeah, that's exactly what this is."


	15. Chapter 15

Hagans

August 10, 2029 10:18 AM

A man stepped out of his home, ready to take his dog for a walk like he always did. He loved the feeling of the sun as he thought of what the day would have to bring. He then leaned down, pat his dog on the back, and began to walk down his driveway towards the road that was bear of any traffic.

Then, the man felt vibrations course through the ground. They got more intense with every second. Finally he could hear the sound of treads moving straight for his position. He looked down the road and saw several tanks pushing forward. The lead one made its way past him, followed by several trucks full of infantry, then more tanks. The sound became almost deafening as his dog barked ferociously at the sight.

On one of the hills overlooking the city of Waterville, Hagans stood with his arms crossed as tanks lined up on the outskirts. He loved every second of it, and all was under his control.

By his order, all armed forces were to be placed on standby until further orders, and everything was falling into place well so far. He had also placed an order of the local radio station warning all civilians to be ready for an evacuation at a moment's notice. McTavish was the one who read the message while Hagans and Shellburn stayed back and readied everything they could.

"I do this under protest, General," stated McTavish approaching from their behind.

Hagans turned to look at the Major, and looked angry. He did not understand why the man was questioning his orders.

"Colonel Montgomery and Shinzu all issued a mandatory evacuation," McTavish continued until he stood directly in front of Hagans. "We should do the same just to be safe."

"If I wanted you to speak freely, Major," began Hagans looking at several tanks moving around in the road behind McTavish. "I'd give you permission." Hagans then turned back to the view of the small city. "I have not."

"It was just a suggestion, sir," replied McTavish shrugging. "One that I feel needs to be in the back of your mind at all times."

Hagans answered with, "Noted, Major, and I shall. But now, I need you to continue giving me reports on our forces and how they are positioning themselves along the hills overlooking the city."

"I will, sir," stated McTavish walking away until he diapered behind several vehicles.

Hagans placed his hands behind his back, and stretched. He then looked over at Shellburn who was wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"What do you think," he asked.

Hagans like Shellburn more than McTavish. He would not question his every move. The General could not understand why the other Major was so hostile. But Shellburn was much quieter than McTavish, the old war veteran who lost any chance of getting promoted further. Hagans also felt that Shellburn was much more reasonable towards the situation. The Major was willing to make compromises to see everything through, or at least what the General had seen of him.

"What I think doesn't matter, sir," replied Shellburn. "But I would make sure that the local stations are ready to broadcast you're orders."

"And I will," replied Hagans. "Also, what do you think of Major McTavish."

"He's a good man, sir," answered Shellburn. "He's also been through hell and back probably three or four times. I respect his opinion more than most, and you should too." He then paused as Hagans gave him a slightly angry glare. "No offense, sir."

"None taken, but I will keep him in the back of my mind."

Just then, Shellburn's radio chattered, and he picked it up. After a while, he placed it back down and moved closer to the General.

"Sir," he said. "Our HQ has been set up by the shore line and is ready to go."

Hagans smiled and moved over to their transport truck where both entered. It then drove down the hill and into the city.


	16. Chapter 16

Shepard

August 10, 2029 11:00 AM

Both him and Julie's suitcase was packed to the point it was about to burst. He made sure that there was enough water, and food to last them a while if the evacuation was made mandatory. As he checked the bag over again, he wiped the sweat from his forehead, and was able to hear the sirens outside, and the chatter of loud, public radio's broadcasting the same message over, and over again.

This is happening, he thought over and over again as sweat poured down his face.

"Alan," came a familiar voice from behind him.

Shepard looked over to see Julie standing in the doorway with her arms to her side. She gave him a small smile, but it did not help his nervousness at all. He knew what was going to happen if Godzilla was to land here. He paid attention in World History Class. He understood how drastic things were about to become, and he knew Julie understood.

"You should calm down," she stated. "It's only a warning."

"A warning," Shepard mused moving back to their bag. "God damn," he continued. "This is bad, Julie. Really, really bad…"

"I know," replied his girlfriend in a tender voice. She then stepped forward and grabbed him by the hands. "Everything will be alright, Alan."

Shepard looked away from her and at his feet, unable to see into her eyes. He then swallowed, and took a deep breath.

"We need to be ready, Julie," he said in a whisper. "You might not fully understand what's coming, but I do." He paused to take another deep breath. "You need to be as afraid as I am."

Julie formed a puzzled look on her face, as if she did not understand. Seeing this made Shepard even more afraid. He would have to protect her since she did not have the slightest clue as to what Godzilla is.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Shepard took this opportunity and moved away from his love.

When the door opened, Shepard saw Ryan standing there.

"Do you know what's going on," he asked clearly puzzled.

Shepard gave his answer as sincerely as possible.

"Please, Ryan," he began. "Get basics packed and ready. Be prepared to move at a moment's notice."

Ryan took a step back and shook his head.

"So this," he began still shaking his head. "This is really happening? Godzilla's coming?"

Shepard shook his head up and down for an answer. He then looked back at Julie still standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"We're getting ready to head out to one of the evacuation shelters the National Guard has set up," said Shepard thinking purely of keeping the love of his life safe, and how he was not going to leave her like his former wife. "It's the only thing I can think of doing right now. I'd suggest you and Colleen need to do the same."

Martins gave the same confused look as Julie did, and it caused Shepard's heart to sink, and his nerves become more on edge. No one understands what is going on, and just how dangerous the situation is becoming.

"Trust me, Ryan," stated Shepard. "Do this for them if you don't believe me. Do it for Colleen. If you don't," he paused thinking of something to say. "It won't be good for any of us. Trust me."


	17. Chapter 17

Costa

August 10, 2029 5:00 PM

"I just don't understand it," stated Connelly shaking her head slightly back and forth frantically.

Costa took several steps over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was clearly in distress, and tired beyond belief. She had been doing so much, without a single break, that she speared to be exhausted.

Connelly sighed, then looked up at the General. Costa simply gave her a smile, trying to calm her down. It seemed to be working.

He felt attracted to her for some reason. Considering what she had stated earlier, he thought that she would be the definition of what he hated. But, instead the complete opposite happened. She was beautiful, smart, out spoken, and interesting. Whenever Costa took a look into her eyes, he saw someone who wanted to say so much, but could not. This was something the General knew all too well.

"What is it, Sarah," he asked genuinely. Suddenly, it hit him that he had used her first name for the first time. He felt slightly embarrassed.

"It's Minlla," she replied. "He's heading… here." She looked up at Costa with al ook of shock and disbelief.

Costa blinked several times.

"He will land in the same three possible locations as the adult."

Costa could feel heads turning all around them from the monitors. He then looked around, not knowing quite what to say about the situation at hand.

"Are you sure of this," he asked. It was the only thing the General could say after learning the information.

"Not 100 percent, Sir. But," she then stuttered several times.

"Sarah," Costa broke in. "It's alright. Calm down, and give me what you know."

She took a deep breath while closing her eyes.

"I just… I asked for several recordings to be made, and Mr. Clarkson agreed." She paused and took another deep breath. "I asked for the recordings to be made on frequencies far above that of our own."

"Why," Costa asked.

"Because," came a voice from behind. This made Costa turn to see who it was. "I had a theory as to how they are able to know where each other are." Clarkson stepped forward. "Once Ms. Connelly gathered that Minlla's course would be the same as the adult Godzilla," he paused. "Well, listen for yourself, sir."

He played a recording of a high pitch moan. It lasted for several seconds before tapering off into silence. This puzzled Costa, and he cupped his hands under his chin.

"What exactly is this," he asked.

"This recording was made 30 times the frequency of what a human being can hear," Clarkson replied as he stopped the recording. He then took a deep breath and fixed his tie. "I believe this is how the species communicate over vast distances."

The revelation hit the General like a ton of bricks. His mouth dropped open.

"Are you," he paused and looked down at Sarah, then back at Clarkson. "These things can… they can communicate to each other?"

"Of course," answered the expert. "Again, this is just another theory. But, I've learned that anything at this point can help."

"They know where each other are?"

"I believe so, General," stated Clarkson no longer with excitement. "It's like an elephant. They too have a way of communicating on a frequency so high that we cannot hear them. This is even higher than that, and far more powerful."

"So," began Costa calming himself down. "Whenever Godzilla lands, Minlla won't be far behind."

"And close to the same location," Sarah replied as she stood up. The words tore into the back of the General's mind. "I want to say this though. Sir, I do not believe that Minlla is coming here for the same reasons as the adult." Her eyes were full of anguish. Costa could see she was genuine in her thoughts. "When the British Navy attacked him, he avoided them as much as possible. You can see it in the footage."

Costa almost did not want to believe it. But, Sarah was correct. He knew it, that Minlla was far more innocent of a creature than Godzilla. However, he still had to be destroyed.

"I believe in you, Sarah," he stated. "But you know what will have to be done."

Sarah shook her head, and closed her eyes. She then sat down in her chair. Costa felt her pain, having to kill something that was not bad at all. It was something her learned all too well during the war. But what needs to be done, needs to be done.

He then looked over his shoulder as he thought of what to say. For a moment, he saw a small monitor displaying something knew, and not with relation to the evacuations. His mind immediately strayed from Sarah, and instead for what he saw.

"What is that," he barked. He then threw up his arm and pointed. "Demoras turn that up!"

The monitor had a display of a ship pulling a large gorilla. Normally, he would laugh at the sight, but with everything that is happening now, nothing was out of the ordinary. He then saw words along the bottom corner reading 'Kong: The 8th Wonder' followed by 'NRUN News'.

Costa felt anger pour through his veins. First, there was Godzilla, then Minlla, and now another creature. This is turning into a monster convention, he thought while staring at the screen.

"Where is that thing," he asked.

Demoras answered with, "The news said it was heading for display in Florida. Then going on tour," he finished.

"You mean it's still alive?"

"Kong," asked the scientist, "It appears to be so."

"Someone get the word out," shouted Costa in anger. "Tell the National Guard, or the SEALS or whoever to stop them! Now!"


	18. Chapter 18

August 10, 2029

"First, it destroyed a Japanese Submarine bringing supplies to aid the west coast. Then, the same fate was shared with the _USS Sea Hawk_. After, it annihilated the United Armada in the Arctic Ocean lead by Admiral Treadwell. Now, Boston is under heavy threat from its rein of destruction. So, the questions we are faced with is what atrocity will the creature do next, and when will it strike again?

"Joining me is Dr. Asimov from Virginia University," the anchor introduced.

"I wish I could say it was my pleasure to be here, but under the circumstances, it is not."

"Well, we thank you anyways Doctor, so I'll start with this: What exactly do you think will happen next?"

"I wish I could give you a better answer, but I'm afraid I don't know. There is no telling what it'll do," answered Asimov.

"Several people in the audience want to know if the creature can be killed or destroyed," inquired the news anchor.

"I'll tell you that I'm worried. It did survive that the attack by Treadwell's Armada. You see, Godzilla is like no other living thing on Earth. From what we've observed, it feeds off of radiation, something that would normally kill. With the amount it has been exposed to, all of our laws state that it should be dead. But, it's not. So, again, I am afraid that again, I cannot truly answer that question."

Televisions everywhere showed the fear that had spread throughout the United States.

"Nuke the creature, that'll do it," a single man shouted at a camera.

The crowed behind him through up their fists in agreement.

"The best thing to do is nothing. We must let it do what it must do like a force of nature," stated a member of Congress before the chambers. He was then booed by mixtures of both parties.

"The usage of nuclear bombs would only make the situation worse. Godzilla is too close to our shores for them to be used without heavy repercussions," screamed a man standing in front of the Empire State Building as traffic drove by.

"Bombs did nothing, missiles did nothing, the only thing we have left to use is our Nuclear Arsenal," a woman shouted at a camera to the top of her lungs.

"No one else needs to die at that monstrosity's hands," exclaimed with passion a man in a plaid shirt on the country side.

"I assure all of you," said the President at a press conference. "We will not use our Nuclear Armaments unless all of our options have run out." It was then that the crowed that exploded with an even split of support and opposition.

Lights shined bright against a sphere held up on the ceiling. The colors were colored a lime green as they pin on individuals dancing on the deep, dark floor below. A band rocked away in the back as blobs pulsated in and out in different shades behind them. They played heavy techno, mixed with hard rock. Many people were ordering drinks at the bar to the front, and on the center platform, a young woman danced with no clothes on. She was covered in red body paint that gleamed against the green lights.

With his head down, and an empty beer bottle in his grasp, Ryan Martin's felt his head pumping in and out drunkenness. He picked up his head as the band switched to another song started, then wiggled his empty bottle around. Tossing it to his side, matins looked up at the woman dancing in front of him.

The alcohol clouded his brain. Normally, the man would never go out to a place like this, but it was the only place left open. It was full of young people with no worries on anything in the outside world. They were all here, and in the now. No one cared at all.

The woman looked down at him with a smile. She then began to sing a song, while swinging her arms around seductively. Her voice sounded amazing as the lights began to increase in pulsation.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind, Godzilla was coming. People did not want to admit it, but they were frightened. They could die tomorrow, and it was now or never for all of them.


	19. Chapter 19

Costa

August 11, 2029 4:01 PM

"What do you mean no one has been sent out," exclaimed the General in pure anger at a Sargent. He could feel his face turning beat red, and heat rushed to his ears.

"It's been difficult, sir," replied the Sargent. "Most of our resources have been pooled to the east coast in preparation to Godzilla."

"Well then divert some damn it," Costa spoke without missing a beat.

The Sargent saluted, moved away, then up the stairs and out the door. He was clearly frightened. Costa could not remember of a time he was quite this mad at anything. The stress had only been building for the last couple of days.

By now, it was clear to the whole staff that the country was in a complete state of panic. They do not need another giant monster on their hands, and Kong had to be brought back from where he came. Do those people even know that Godzilla's back, he asked himself pacing back and forth.

"Kong has to be brought back, does everyone understand," he shouted to the whole room.

Several soldiers replied with a, "Yes sir," or a slight nod. He could tell everyone understood the gravity of the situation.

Costa turned and looked at Dragovitch. He had one hand placed under his chin like he was in deep thought.

"What is it," questioned Costa as he tried to calm.

"Kong," replied Dragovitch not returning a look. "That's the name those two reporters came up with?"

"I don't know," broke the General taking several steps closer to a monitor displaying the gorilla. "I'd like to know just where it came from, and why it's that big in the first place," Demoras asked. He was at a table searching through piles of data.

Dragovitch kept on scrubbing his face, and Costa took notice.

"You look like you know something we don't," the General asked.

"I might, General," replied the politician. "May I be excused? I'd like to speak with my superiors."

Costa had a huge suspicion that Dragovitch was sure of something, but he did not know what. He agreed, and the man left the room fast. The General then looked back at the others, and saw confused expressions on their faces. He wished he had an answer, or something to say, but he had none. Costa just went blank, and sat down at his desk, reading more reports on Godzilla.


	20. Chapter 20

Moscow

August 11, 2029 6:03 PM

The Russian air was surprisingly warm this day as the President entered the Kremlin. His back ached, and his pipe stuck out the corner of his frowned mouth. Once inside, the building was surprisingly quiet. Only on occasion was he passed by someone with mountains of papers in their hands.

Finally, the older man reached his room. He was greeted by several staff members who had been at work on their computers.

"Welcome back, Mr. President," one stated.

"Yes, yes," the Russian leader managed to break out as he pushed the doors that lead to his personal office. His desk had several piles of un-important faxes and papers stacked into mile high mountains.

"Good evening, sir," came a voice from the side.

The President knew who it was. His assistant was always working on something for him. He was a small, rounder man with large, thick glasses that would reflect the sun shine from outside. The President, paid little attention to him today for his mind was practically shot after the day's events.

After a while, he placed his pipe down, poured himself a cup of water, and looked at all the letters he had received.

"Sir," said his assistant. "One of those is from Representative Dragovitch in America. It seemed important."

Once again, the President said nothing because he felt there was no need to. He even dreaded to open it for what it might say. The letter would be one more thing he would have to worry about. But, he shuffled through them until he saw Dragovitch's name, and opened it.

As he placed his pipe back into his mouth, and began to read it thoroughly. He then put his pipe back down, and grabbed his glass of water to take a drink. The president was stumped though, not able to believe what he was reading. It was far worse than he thought, and something that needs to be taken care of immediately. He thought the problem had been taken care of, but it was back, and it could not have been at a worse time with the threat of Godzilla.

"Sir?"

The President dropped his glass as the water splashed onto the desk. It covered much of the papers spread out in front of him, and doused his pipe.


	21. Chapter 21

Shepard

August 11, 2029 7:18 PM

Alan Shepard made his way from the hill where he and Julie had relocated. It was not pretty up there. As it was, the area needed improvement. With less than a quarter of Waterville taking head to the military warnings, it had already been too over crowded.

Shepard had to check on his fishing business before he made his last move. It was not a huge deal with all that he considered, but money was getting scarce. If nothing wound up happening here, then he would immediately re-open. But, it had been a coy to cover for himself from Julie. In reality, all Shepard wanted to check out was military action on the shore line, and it was exactly what he thought it would be. Tanks, missile launchers, artillery pieces, heavy machine guns, ad several mortars were placed on key locations. He also noticed several soldiers placing sandbags around ditches dug by bulldozers.

Would it be enough, Shepard asked himself as he took several more steps forward. It was not back in 1954, but then again…

His mind was snapped back into reality when three more tanks rolled down a street beside him. They set up between two docking buildings, one with a huge radio tower on it. They parked in a straight row as other soldiers moved in between them: then came four trucks that pulled light artillery pieces into place. Men from the back of the vehicles jumped out and removed them from the back, pulley system. They loved extremely heavy, and Shepard could only imagine what the bigger cannons must have weighed.

The Waterville police had been busy with evacuation, and refugees, so it did not surprise Shepard that they were not here to help on the shore. It looked like a lot of work has been done to dig in, and prepare for the monstrosity to land. Had it been the same way for Boston, and the other possible areas for Godzilla to land?

After taking several more strides on the sandy beach, Shepard got a good look at his harbor. Soldiers had placed sand bags all around it with three .50 caliber machine guns pointed out towards the Atlantic. It is a necessary loss, he thought to himself.

Just then, a dark green, army hummer drove down and parked right beside him. Shepard watched as several soldiers of rank moved out. Two of them were Majors: One was tall and stout with larger glasses, while the other was much smaller and almost scrawny. The last to exit was clearly a General, though he did not know how far up. That General was the only one in an ASU, while the others worse the standard ACU's.

The General turned the corner, and looked like he was about to speak with the smaller of the two Majors when he must of caught a glimpse of Shepard. Alan did not know what to do at first, but he knew they locked eyes for a few second before the General took a Major by the shoulder and walked him over to a white building with a roof covered in sand bags.

By now, Shepard had enough of the site. He turned around, and began to make his way back for hill where Julie would be.


	22. Chapter 22

Archer

August 12, 2029 11:14 AM

"Out of the question," Archer screamed to the top of his lungs.

The Coast Guard soldier did not flinch, then handed John Archer the written order. It was an outrage. Why, suddenly, would the government take such a huge issue with showcasing Kong on national television? Was it this Godzilla creature everyone was fussing about? Send a couple of destroyers out and kill the damned thing!

"The order stands," stated the officer who stood in the doorway of the ship's bridge. "Return the gorilla immediately, or we will place you under arrested."

"What court authorized this," shouted Archer back as veins began to pop out of his forehead. "I have a right to know!"

"No court, only General Kenneth Costa from AGF HQ."

"Damn it," Archer pounded against a table that caused a glass to shatter. "That's not legal! I know the law! It's called the Constitution of the…"

"Return the gorilla immediately, or we will place you under arrest," the guard repeated in a monotone voice.

Archer could feel his heat pound against his chest. He could not remember a time where he was this mad before. It took all the strength he could muster to not latch out and attack the man in uniform.

A voice broke the silence with, "It appears that we have no choice, Mr. Archer."

Sweet appeared from the shadows. He then placed his black hat on his forehead.

"We've got to return your Kong," he stated.

"Not on my watch," Archer snapped almost hitting the Captain.

"That's just it," Sweet replied calmly. "It's not your time. It's mine."

Archer looked back at the Coast guard officer, then pushed him out of the way. He had had enough of this. Kong was legally his to do with as he pleased. Archer needed a way to redeem himself from losing all that footage. This was his chance. He had gotten so far, and now it all crumbled away once again. Archer. Had. Lost.

After storming into his cabin, he began to throw a fit. Anything that was not bolted to the ground was turned upside down. The table in the center of the room he pushed to its side, and kicked one of the legs off. This caused his foot to hurt tremendously, but his raw state of emotion did not slow him down. Next came the mirrors. Smashing them with books and the broken leg from the table, nothing was left. Glass had scattered all over the floor, some pieces had cut into his arms which caused blood to flow.

Finally, he fell backwards onto his bed. It remained to be the only thing left untouched by his tantrum.

"God damn it," he exclaimed into the pillow feeling hot tears run down his face.

The ship's rocking began to soothe his anger, and then it hit him. Archer was exhausted. This outburst had consumed whatever was left of power he had been functioning on. So, he began to feel himself tire.

"Jesus Christ!"

Archer shot up from his bed and saw Richard standing in the doorway. Just then, Archer could feel the dry blood sticking on his arm.

"What the hell happened," Richard asked.

Archer did not answer, and only looked at him. Then he noticed the clock on the wall. It had been two hours ago that he single handedly destroyed the room.

"Archer," Richard yelled. "Come on! Kong's giving us trouble!"

John immediately stood up from the bed's surface and scrambled past Richard. Once outside, he saw hordes of sailors gathered on the bow of the ship. Archer hastily pushed his way to the railing and clamped down hard.

Kong was thrashing about, the cords keeping him from escaping. But, his mighty force was beginning to pull the ship side to side, resulting in it being hard to control. While doing so, Kong let out several short yells.

"He'll destroy the engines if he keeps this up," exclaimed one sailor.

Sweet then pushed Archer back and looked out in horror. Archer though could not help but smile. The sheer force Kong was exerting was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

"Cut the cables," ordered Sweet as a wave plashed water into everyone's face.

"No," Archer hollered back as he took the Captain by the shoulder. "Kong is mine! You can't do this!"

Sweet then punched Archer directly in the face. It caused him to fall backwards and hit the ground hard. The force of impact knocked the wind right out of him, which caused his vision to blur.

"Cut the cables!"

Archer blinked several times as his vision returned to its normal state. He then felt a hand grab his arm, and it helped him up. He spun around and saw a concerned Richard looking at him, then back out to see. This caused Archer to look back as well. Sailors were working hard at each of the four cables that connected to Kong's raft.

The first one was released, followed by the third and fourth. But, the second one would not budge. Archer ran over to the railing to see what was going on, followed closely by Richard.

"Cut it," exclaimed Sweet again from the same position as before.

Kong tried to lift his whole body, causing the ship to come to a screeching halt for several seconds. The clanking of engine gears could be heard as clear as day as more water poured onto the deck.

Archer then looked at Sweet who gave an angry glare back just as another jerk almost sent him onto his feet. Richard then ran over to the railing and grabbed on tight revealing his white knuckles.

"It won't budge, Captain," shouted a sailor.

Archer gave a small smile, then moved over beside Richard. Sweet had gone over to help the sailors pry the cable outwards. It would not budge despite their combined efforts.

"The dynamite! Use the dynamite!"

Archer heard that, and scrambled over to the control panel with concern.

"Don't you dare," he barked as Sweet approached.

"Get out of my fucking way," Sweet said while not stopping.

Immediately, Archer charged him, causing Sweet to lose his footing. Archer kicked at him several times as Sweet violently thrashed about. Blood began to splatter onto the deck's floor, and it washed about back and forth as more water crashed against the hull.

"Archer," shouted a voice from behind.

He did not stop. Sweet was now covered in his own blood as Archer whaled away at the man. Just then, a hand whipped him around, and immediately a sharp, agonizing stream of pain overcame his face. He fell supine and looked to see who it was and Richard stood on top of him with a clenched fist.

Richard had punched him. That revelation sent his mind into a frenzy as he locked eyes with the other man who stood triumphantly above. Just then, Sweet managed to get onto his feet and made his way over to the control panel.

"No," Archer choked.

Sweet pressed the red button, and Kong disappeared from sight. The explosion sent a gargantuan water spout into the air, followed by pieces of boards that landed hard. A shockwave collided with the ship sending many sailors to their feet, including Richard and Sweet.

Archer crawled on all fours to the white railing as blood dripped down in a steady stream from his nose and mouth. That was not about to stop the hidebound producer. He had to see what had just happened.

Sure enough, Kong was completely gone from sight. By now, most of the sailors made their way to the box to get their own look at the situation.

Richard stepped up beside Archer. He could feel his assistant's gaze fall upon him, but he had just been betrayed. Archer could not show Richard anything but pure anger, and frustration.

The sound of bubbling water caught him off guard. He glared out into the ocean to see something rise out of the water.

Kong rose triumphantly as if he had just been set free. Sailors backed away in horror, but Archer could only smile. His frustration with Richard immediately washed away at the sight of Kong splashing up and down, his hair being completely soaked and sticking to his skin. It was a beautiful sight to behold as the gorilla swam away towards Florida.


	23. Chapter 23

Costa

August 13, 2029 5:16 AM

Costa had once again had absolutely no sleep. That made it three days in a row, and Costa began to feel its effects. His eyes burned as he stared at the computer monitors as further reports flashed back and forth from every major new organization in the country.

"I wanted Kong returned, not blown up," he said while placing his hands over his eyes. "Please tell me why this happened?

A soldier read the report.

"There were major complications with the ship. They had to blow up the raft the keep the vessel from sinking, sir."

Costa felt everyone in the room gaze down at them. But it was Dragovitch who looked the most concerned. This caused the General to stare at him.

"You look as if you have to say something important," Costa stated as he placed both hands on his suit to straighten his uniform.

Dragovitch shook his head and stood. He paced back and forth, arms thrown behind his back.

"I have a confession," the politician said with his thick Russian accent. "I contacted the president of Russia, and we both have come to the same conclusion."

The room went silent as all eyes, especially Costa's, fixed onto the man who owned the room.

"I think we may be looking at yet another sin from the past," Dragovitch broke out.

"You mean Kong," Costa asked as he stood. Anticipation filled his body for this might lead to some explanation as to the giant gargantua.

"Yes, General," Dragovitch replied. "Back in the early 1984, the Soviet government was conducting several experiments. One was led by a Doctor Pavlov." The man paused and looked like he bared a great burden. Costa watched his every movement.

"Him and several others were toying with a way to solve world hunger, which was huge back in the 80's, we all know that," Dragovitch fidgeted. "One of the more drastic he had created was a way to grow oversized crops of vegetables. Then it went to cattle, and with little manipulation, it worked. The Soviet government fully endorsed the project, naturally." He then cleared his throat and stopped pacing. "Doctor Pavlov went even further. He got people to capture a bunch of Mountain Gorillas and bring them down to his station. I don't know what exactly he wanted to do, but I don't think it was good. But, it worked. The Gorillas grew substantially."

Dragovitch paused and starched his back. Costa did not want to believe what he had just heard, but it was valuable information to what was going on.

"Then, Chernobyl happened," the politician continued. "The KGB panicked and stormed Doctor Pavlov's laboratory, burning all his notes, exedra, exedra, and supposedly killed all fifteen of the gorillas. But, judging what we've been looking at," he paused again. "It's possible a few got away, and that this is the offspring of those that did. Well, it's farfetched but…"

"At this junction," Costa broke in. "I'd believe in anything."

As soon as the General finished, Dragovitch broke in with, "I'm not sure if I was supposed to release that information or not."

Costa was happy that the politician did however. This is important information that he needs to continue running the AGF. This politician had proven not to be what he originally thought. Dragovitch became proof to Costa that not all of those people were bad. It gave the General some glimmer of hope in the ever darkening world around him.

"Alright," Costa broke ask he cracked hi knuckles. He then turned to the whole room to speak. "Someone get me some coffee, Godzilla's, Kong's, and Minlla's locations, and further reports from General Hagans, and Colonel Shinzu and Monty. I have a feeling this'll be another long day." The soldiers stood around, so Costa locked eyes with as many of them as he could. "Alright, let's get to work!"


	24. Chapter 24

Miami, Florida

August 13, 2029

It was a clam, normal day for the pilots of a passenger plane carrying a mixture of tourists, and people coming home from places in South America back to the United States. There was not a single cloud in the sky which caused the ocean to be a beautiful shade of blue. The liturgies of buildings down below were also packed with people as they passed by, which led to many the make their way for the beach.

One of the pilots gave their report before landing.

"Runway 17, wind direction 180 degrees, speed 10 knots," he said in a monotone voice as the others prepared to land.

The airway had been busy all day. Miami had been a bussing metropolis for anyone making their way around. But, hardest part of the day was over, so many of the employees enjoyed a little fresh air.

Suddenly, off by the coast line at the far front of the runway, a figure rose. Water gushed from its furry arms and body. The creature held them out and began to brush more of the water off. Just then, the jet began its own decent towards the runway, which caught the creature's attention. In response to the increasing sound of the engines, the gorilla gave its own answer.

People from the lunch stands were all frightened by the strange cry. Some even paid no attention thinking it could have been from an airliner about to land. Finally, someone spotted the creature. She screamed to the top of her lungs and pointed into the monster's direction.

Panic had stricken the civilians quickly, many trying to get bellow in the safety of the air way building. Hordes trampled over each other in a single mad dash to some area further away, many pushing tables over in the process.

A policeman ran forward to see what was going on, hand held on his pistol sash. He pushed his way forward against the panicked crowd to get a closer look outside the windows.

The creature made its way forward, hair dangling down its side, water dripping to the runway.

The officer could not believe his eyes. He had heard warnings from the AGF in New York about a giant, gorilla-esk monster that had been approaching the Florida coast line. Kong was its name.

A voice came over the intercom above the fleeing pedestrians.

"Miami Airport is in an emergency," the husky voice exclaimed. "All landings are prohibited! Abort all landings!"

People paid no attention to warnings that followed, despite being told where to go. They continued their panic run in every direction.

The gorilla approached from the distance on two legs. A water trail was left behind it, and footsteps could clearly be seen impacting onto the runway. At the same time, the ape looked around at the people who fled for their lives bellow him. Once again, a voice came over the intercom repeating the same thing over, and over again. He crouched and stared at everyone with a confused expression over his face.

Police cars began to arrive on the scene, their sirens becoming a deafening roar against the panicking crowd. The ape simply continued to look around; arms held up to its sides, knees slightly bent. After a while, he continued to move for the main building where many were trying to hide. Several jets were lying motionless bellow him, and he avoided stepping on them.

One jet was about to land. It began its decent bellow catching the gorilla's attention. He looked up and let out a small grunt as the jet approached. The jet quickly banked upwards to get some altitude bellow it. The ape only watched it fly away, and make several circles around the runway. Then, it began to walk forward again, fists tightening and eyes wide open.

People fleeing were suddenly trapped by the monster. Many stopped and backed onto one another, pushing elderly and young to the ground with hard thuds. Kong watched them do so, taking a few more steps forward.

One eyebrow rose as more people ran for their lives away from the ape. It then let out a long bellow the echoed for miles around.

It took several steps towards the main building causing it to smash around. The walls on the docking bay crumbled beneath its weight into tiny chunks. People inside could feel the shockwaves from the destruction outside, sending many into another hysterical frenzy towards the main exits. Kong could hear the screams from inside, and watched people run away. He let out yet another low grunt, then walked around the building completely.

A woman screamed from one of the open window offices. The Gorilla looked over at the sound and saw the flight girl backed against the door in complete terror. He only looked into the window at her, and continued to move forward.

A jet made an extremely low pass over the streets. The sound of the engines scared him severally, and he turned around. In a hurried scatter, the monster made its way back where it came, and jumped into the ocean to swim away.


End file.
